I Got You Babe
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: New Summary! Brittany is new in McKinley High School and makes friends easily, less Santana, who wants nothing to do with her. Until tragedy strikes and Brittany's the only one around. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own anything Glee related, except my own characters which may be scattered throughout the story._**

* * *

**_I Got You Babe_**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Mom, why can't I just stay here?" Brittany stood in the center of her nearly empty bedroom, her arms folded over her chest as she glared at her mother.

"We've been through this Brittany." Mrs. Pierce rubbed her forehead out of anger. "We need to get on the road. It's a three hour drive to Lima."

The blonde scoffed at her mother before following her. Ever since she received the news of her family moving from Cleveland, OH to some tiny little town called Lima, she had been fighting it. That was three months ago. The blonde had tried everything from staying with her best from to staying with her boyfriend. The latter idea caused her mother to cringe.

The scowl never left her face as she climbed into the passenger seat of her mother's car. Her father had been stuck driving the moving truck, his own car in tow. Thankfully, she remembered to charge her cell phone the night before. It would easily survive the three hours of roads and empty fields. If there was one thing Brittany hated, it was being stuck in the passenger seat for more than the five minutes it took to get from home to school each morning. Well, from her old home to her old school. Hopefully the new school wouldn't be that far from her home. Even within walking distance would be nice she thought.

Brittany felt tears begin to sting her eyes as her childhood home became nothing but a speck in the distance. To calm her nerves she fished her phone out of her purse and flipped it open only to find she had two new messages. She smiled softly when she saw both of them were from her lifelong friend Rowan.

_(2:28PM) Rowan: You left yet?_

_(2:34PM) Rowan: Brrriiiittttt? Hellloooo?_

The blonde giggled softly at the messages and hit the button to type her reply. _"Miss you already."_

_(2:46PM) Rowan: Miss you too B. Where you at?_

_(2:47PM) Britt: Um… highway_

_(2:52PM) Rowan: I know that smartass. Where though?_

Brittany looked up from her phone. After a few minutes she finally noticed a road sign.

_(3:00PM) Britt: We're on 71 south…_

_(3:02PM) Rowan: Wish you could have come to say bye._

_(3:03PM) Britt: Mom was afraid I wouldn't leave if I did._

_(3:03PM) Rowan: Duh. I would have tied you up and thrown you in the closet._

_(3:04PM) Britt: Oo, kinky._

_(3:09PM) Rowan: Shut up Britt. Lol._

"What's so funny?" Brittany pulled her eyes away from her screen to look at her mother.

"Nothing."

"Who are you talking to?" She continued to probe the teenager for answers.

Brittany rolled her eyes. Her mother should have already known the answer. "You should already know that Mom."

"Sorry…Hi Rowan."

_(3:21PM) Britt: Mom was seriously just confused as to who I was talking to._

_(3:22PM) Britt: She says hi by the way._

The blonde sighed as she kept watching her phone for several minutes after her last sent text. Still no response. "Can I go home yet?" She finally looked at her mother.

"We are going home Brittany."

"That place is not my home. I won't know anybody. I won't know where anything is." She folded her arms over her chest and turned her attention out the window to watch the passing trees on the side of the road. "I hate it already."

Susan Pierce sighed. Her fingers instinctively gripped the steering wheel tighter. Anger was starting to build deep inside her. "We've already talked about this honey. You'll make new friends and you'll learn where everything is."

"Does Lima even have a mall?"

"Yes they do."

"Thank god. At least there's something." She looked down at her phone when she felt it vibrate.

_(3:45PM) Rowan: My phone crapped out on me. You know how much it hates me._

_(3:46PM) Britt: It freeze up?_

_(3:46PM) Rowan: As it always does when I try to talk to you._

_(3:47PM) Britt: It doesn't hate you it hates me…I haven't heard from Carter since I saw him last night. :(_

_(3:59PM) Britt: You there Rowan?_

_(4:02PM) Rowan: Yea…I'm here B._

Brittany frowned. Something just didn't sound right about Rowan's delayed response.

_(4:05PM) Britt: What's wrong?_

_(4:07PM) Rowan: I don't know how to tell you this B… Carter was hitting on Karen just after he left your place last night._

Brittany froze. Karen was Rowan's younger sister. She bit her lower lip as she felt it start to tremble. Three years younger. He left for a girl who was barely a teenager. "Britt, you okay honey?"

"No…"

"What's wrong?"

She just shook her head and looked down at her phone again.

_(4:10PM) Britt: How do you know?_

_(4:12PM) Rowan: Karen asked me if I knew who it was. He must have gotten her number from your phone or something. I'm so sorry B._

_(4:15PM) Britt: I'm…gonna try to take a nap. Text you when we get there._

She slammed her phone shut and threw it to the floor. Her body didn't even flinch when the device shook against her foot. "Carter already forgot about me." Her words were just a hushed whisper. She still fought to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"What happened Brittany?"

Again, the blonde passenger shook her head. She had to change the subject to help ward off the tears. "How much longer till we're there?"

Susan stole a sideways glance at the teenager. "About an hour."

"Can we stop to stretch my legs…" She frowned deeper, taking a few deep breaths to fight down the bile that began to rise in her throat.

"You okay?"

"I feel like I'm going to be sick." Brittany gripped her stomach as the realization hit her that Carter simply used her. And now he was attempting to do the same with Rowan's 13 year old sister. Hopefully Rowan would be smart enough to stop that before it even started. The blonde didn't hear any of the other words her mother spoke, she just knows that when the car came to a stop she got out and hurried into the gas station to find a bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Brittany's father, Stanley Pierce, spoke to his wife once he climbed out of the moving truck.

"Something big with Carter. Big enough to the point she ran in there to vomit." Susan leaned against the car to begin pumping gas into the tank. She decided to top off the tank so she wouldn't have to do it in the morning before making a trip to the grocery store.

Stan rested his hand overtop his wife's and gave her a knowing look. "Go talk to her, she probably needs it."

Brittany stayed knelt in front of the toilet in one of the small stalls in the bathroom. She emptied the remaining contents of her stomach. She loved him. She even told him she loved him. He even said it back to her. Brittany was slowly realizing it was all a lie. She felt stupid, used… dirty even. "Baby, you in here?" Susan's voice echoed through the room, successfully pulling the blonde from her thoughts.

"In here mommy." She knew, with the mood she was in, her mother would baby her and try to make sure she was alright. Brittany unlocked the stall door and sat down on the tile floor.

Susan entered the stall and pulled the sobbing teenager into her arms. "What happened?"

"He used me to get to Karen." Brittany choked out softly.

"What do you mean?"

Brittany accepted the small stack of toilet paper her mother handed to her to wipe the sides of her mouth, then flushed the toilet and stood up. "Just what I said. He really just wanted Karen." Anger was starting to take over the overwhelming feeling of sadness. "I feel so dirty… and stupid." She relaxed again when the older blonde wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Did you sleep with him?" The tone sounded more statement then questioning. The teenager couldn't find words to speak. She was in too much shock that her mother was so open with the question. She just nodded. "That's why you feel so bad honey. You had that attachment to him." She sighed softly. "I'm sure you'll find someone new in Lima."

Brittany pulled away from her mother to rinse her mouth out with water. "I'm just gonna give up on boys." With that, she left the bathroom to make her way back to the car. Leaving a very strange look on her mother's face as she did.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Should have marked in the first chapter…Brittany won't be as ditzy as she is in the show. I struggle with writing that out. There will be moments when she's like "wtf" but it won't be a lot._**

**_Starting next chapter, the chapters should be longer, most like 2k+ But I'm making no guarantees on that. We'll just see what happens._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_I Got You Babe  
Chapter 2_**

"Please tell me you just meant you were gonna be single for a while?" Susan dared to ask once they pulled back on the highway.

Brittany was too busy typing away on her phone to hear most of the question. "What?" She finally looked at her mom after sending the typed message to Rowan.

"You said," she paused for a moment to think of the right words, "you wanted to give up on boys for a while."

She replied, "I do," in a matter of fact tone.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

_(4:50PM) Britt: Mom's being a prude. She's asking me what I meant by I'm giving up on boys._

"What do you mean what do I mean?" The teenage couldn't help but smile. "Mom, don't be a prude."

Susan shook her head. She should have known her daughter had an interest in both genders just from the way she interacted with Rowan on a daily basis. The way they held hands, the little kisses on the cheeks. And the hugs that lasted about two minutes too long. "I'm not a prude Britt, I guess I expected it, with Rowan and whatnot."

_(4:51PM) Rowan: She seriously doesn't know? Lol_

_(4:53PM) Britt: She's claiming to have expected it… she's a prude._

"What do you mean with Rowan?"

Susan laughed and shook her head, dismissing the subject. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Regardless of if it's a boy or a girl. I'll still always hate them though."

"So will daddy."

Brittany felt a heat rise to her cheeks when she read the next message from Rowan.

_(4:54PM) Rowan: We didn't exactly hide anything from her. Remember the day after my birthday party? ;)_

And she did remember that day very well. Rowan had an unsupervised party at her house for the day she turned 16. One thing led to another. Before they both knew it, they had about three shots too many and were fumbling over themselves, naked, in Rowan's bed.

_(4:54PM) Britt: Don't remind me. The whole day you were cuddled up with me trying to steal kisses. Dad gave us the strangest look._

"We're almost there Britt."

Brittany looked up from her phone to see them pull off the highway. She took a moment to explore the surroundings. It didn't look all too entirely different from the landscape near her home in Cleveland. In Cleveland they lived in the suburbs, this entire town looked like that suburb. "Is that the high school?"

"Yea, you'll be starting there on Monday."

She sighed. It was like half the size of her old school. She felt safe in the large building because of there being so many students. It was easy to lose herself in the masses. This new school looked like it was just large enough to house the entire population of her old sophomore class alone. It was going to be rough in the more intimate setting.

"Don't panic honey. You're a great person, you'll make lots of friends."

She spoke softly as she looked back down at her phone. "Yea, I guess."

_(4:56PM) Rowan: They just didn't understand us._

_(4:57PM) Britt: No…they didn't, and they don't._

_(4:57PM) Britt: I'll call you later, we're almost there._

_(4:59PM) Rowan: Love you! Xoxo_

_(5:00PM) Britt: Love you too xoxo._

She flipped her phone closed before tossing it into her purse. She'd convinced herself that she would hate it here. She watched a group of teenagers in cheerleading uniforms running along the sidewalk as they came to a stoplight. Chasing behind them was a truck, in the back of the truck was an older blonde woman with short hair. And a megaphone. Through the closed windows Brittany could hear her insulting and yelling at the cheerleaders who ran full speed.

"You all are a waste of my time. Look at you." Brittany listened to the woman's voice through the speaker. "You're all a bunch of lazy adolescent girls. The sooner you get back to the school, the sooner you can go sleep with your boyfriends."

"Oh yea, mom… this place is just great." Brittany's eyes never left the group as the turned the corner, heading back to the school. "I hope she's not one of my teachers."

"Santana! Get your ass in gear. I will not have my head cheerleader falling flat on her pretty little face. Quinn, pick your little girlfriend up and get a move on."

The rest of the yelling was muffled out as the light turned green and the car began to move again. Brittany couldn't see which of the cheerleaders the crazy woman had been yelling at. She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves when the car began to slow and eventually her new home came into view. She'd seen it once before, on a weekend trip she was forced to take with her parents to see houses in and around Lima.

The house was the same size as their old one. The only difference, one that she loved, there was a pool in the backyard. The car pulled into the long driveway and stopped at the garage doors. She climbed out slowly and slung her purse over her shoulder. "The movers should be here soon, but the new furniture is already inside if you wanted to go and relax Britt."

The blonde gratefully took the house key from her mother and made her way inside. She kicked her shoes off at the door and began exploring the house. The first floor was basic, consisting of a living room, den, office, and kitchen. Through the sliding glass doors in the kitchen she could see the covered pool. That was definitely on the top of her list of things to do today. She found a staircase and made her way to the second floor. She popped her head into each of the rooms before finding the bed she had picked out at the furniture store. It was her room.

Brittany laid down on the bare mattress and stared up at the white ceiling. The room was cold and lifeless, something she'd definitely change once her parents would let her. She tucked her arm under her head and rolled onto her stomach to look out the window. "I hate it already."

* * *

"I don't wanna be here anymore!" Brittany practically cried into her phone. The small device was tucked safely between her ear and shoulder as she finished making her bed.

Rowan sighed on the other end of the phone. "I keep trying to convince myself that this is all just some horrible dream and I'll go to school Monday to see you at your locker."

The blonde girl flopped onto her bed with a grunt. "I've been pinching myself for the last two hours, but I just won't wake up Rowan. Come wake me up?" She spoke hopefully.

"Wish I could sweetie. Wish I could."

"So…is Karen falling for Carter's tricks?" Brittany asked softly, thought deep down, she didn't want to know the answer.

Again, Rowan sighed. "Yes, she's with him right now."

"What a dick."

"That's my sister you're talking about Britt!"

Brittany laughed loudly. "Carter, not Karen. You know Karen's like a little sister to me." There was an small moment of silence between the two before Brittany nearly screamed, "I almost forgot! There's a pool here, so when you visit we're so having a pool party."

"With all your new friends? Britt, you're gonna forget about me."

"I'd never, ever forget about my bestie Rowan. You should know better than that."

"Yea, whatever." It was obvious the other girl was laughing.

"Brittany, pizza's here!" Stan yelled from the bottom of the steps.

Rowan laughed, yet again. "Eat a slice for me."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Rowan."

"Love you!"

"Love you too." Brittany giggled to herself as she hung up the phone and bounded down the steps to enjoy a slice or three of pizza. She would still have to adapt to being three hours away from the best friend she'd ever had.

* * *

_**I'm starting to get ideas on a possible Brittany/Rowan romance? Like in the past, or repressed feelings for one another, or some shit like that. Hmm... I'm willing to take suggestions :D**_

_**Don't forget to review!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm doing pretty good at getting chapters out at a decent rate. As I'm sure you'll be able to tell, this story is going to go at a slow pace, with a lot of build up before Brittany and Santana finally get together. There will be some hints of what's to come in the chapter. Oh! And Brittany meets some new friends!_**

* * *

**_I Got You Babe_**  
**_Chapter 3_**

"Brittany, you're gonna be late!"

The blond pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, grabbed her pink backpack and made her way downstairs. She sat at the kitchen table and idly stirred the bowl of corn flakes her mother placed in front of her. "I just wanna go home."

"Britt," she sighed, "I know you're scared about the new school. But don't be. You'll make new friends."

"Yea." Was all the teenager spit out before taking a few bites of her cereal and standing to leave. "See you later mom." She slipped on her white sneakers and walked through the front door.

Her eyes never lifted from the grass as she walked across the lawn to the stop sign at the end of the road where she had been told the bus stop was. Her arms wrapped tightly around her chest when she finally looked up to inspect the various parked cars that lined the road. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a girl walking toward her. She kept her eyes low, partially afraid of the girl's size. She just remembered the sight of large women at her old school and knew how they were in the city. Which caused her to assume they were nasty, hateful individuals everywhere.

"Never seen you here before."

Brittany slowly lifted her gaze to the girl, expecting there to be a challenging expression on her face. But there was nothing but a friendly smile. "We just moved in."

"I figured, I saw the truck beside my house all weekend long. Gotta say, you people had a lot of stuff." The strange person stepped beside Brittany before speaking again. "Where'd you come from?"

"Cleveland." The blond finally met the girl's eyes and was greeted with a wider smile. "I'm Brittany."

"Mercedes. No offence or nothin' but why did your family move from the city to here?"

The blond couldn't help but laugh at the question. "I asked them the same thing. Something to do with my dad's job." Truth was, whatever reason that had thrown at her, she didn't listen. She didn't care, all she heard was _'we're taking you away from your friends and your school, because we're selfish.'_

"That's gotta suck though. Starting in a new school after the year's already started." Mercedes fixed her backpack on her shoulders. "Don't worry, not everybody's an asshole."

Brittany's eyes grew wide at the accusation. "But I didn't-"

"I could tell that's what you were thinkin girlie. Don't worry though. Just avoid the cheerleaders and football jerks and you should be fine."

"Thanks…" Brittany looked up as the bus turned the corner. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before following Mercedes onto the vehicle. She paused for a minute before occupying the seat right behind the bus driver, it was the only one that didn't have a body in it. As much as she wanted to stick near the girl she'd just met, she didn't want to seem like a burden to her.

"Brittany, get your blond ass back here!"

She turned to see Mercedes waving for her to follow her toward the middle of the bus where she sat with two other people. She smiled and hurried back just as the bus started to pull away from the curb. Maybe making friends wouldn't be as hard as she thought?

* * *

Having found her first three classes with the help of Mercedes, she was left on her own to find the last class of the day. She couldn't find the girl she had befriended that morning after her Geometry class. Looking over her schedule as she walked down the hallway, Brittany soon realized she was completely and utterly lost. All of the room numbers started looking the same after a while and no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't find her Spanish class. Room 114. She jumped when she heard the vibrating metal of a locker's door.

"Get off of me Santana!"

Brittany stopped in her tracks, lifting her eyes from her schedule to look at the scene before her. She had heard that name before. The day she arrived in Lima with her family. She also remembered the older woman referring to her as the head cheerleader. The Latin girl stood over another girl, a little bit shorter, in a sweater and plaid skirt.

"And why would I do that Berry?" The Latina spoke before shoving the other girl against her locker again. "Just looking at you makes me mad."

She stood straight up again, this time fixing her sweater and looking Santana in the eye. "I'm sorry that you're so insecure about yourself that you have to take it out on people who are completely confident in all of their abilities." She turned her back to the woman harassing her and continued digging her books out of her locker.

"How's this for insecurities." Santana took her cup she had been sipping out of, pulled the lid off and dumped its contents on the top of the other girl's head. Red frozen slushy dripped down her hair, face, neck, and eventually came to stain the girls off white sweater. "What're you lookin' at blondie. Get out of my way." She glared at Brittany as she pushed her way passed her.

"Who was that?" Quinn handed her friend her books back and turned to walk down the hallway with her.

"I'm not sure. Must be some new kid." Santana slowed her pace for a few steps, just long enough to get another glimpse at the blond who had been brave enough to stand there and watch while she slushied Berry.

Quinn stopped to look at her friend. "Put your eyes back in your head, I thought you were past that phase."

"I am, don't worry Q. Just sizing her up in case she decides to have a mouth like Berry has." She grabbed her friend's slushy and sipped through the straw as they turned the corner to go down a different hallway.

"Hey… are you okay?" Brittany shyly asked the girl who was plucking red frozen ice chunks out of her hair.

She just shrugged and began making her way toward the nearest bathroom. "It happens all the time. I'm kind of, well, used to it."

"Who was that?"

"Santana… and if I was you, I'd do everything I could to avoid ever meeting her."

Brittany watched as the brunette leaned her head into the sink to rinse her hair. Feeling sorry for the girl, she placed her books on the floor near the door and reached in to help her. "I'm Brittany."

"Rachel." The brunette tensed at the feeling of someone else touching her. "Please, I'm okay."

"But I just wanna help." Blue eyes met brown at that moment and Rachel sighed in defeat. "Why does she do that?" Brittany continued to run her fingers through Rachel's hair, making sure all of the syrup was out of it before grabbing a handful of paper towels to give to her.

"Well, Brittany was it?" The blond nodded, "she is a self-righteous, egotistical person. Yet, deep down, she's a scared little girl." Rachel shrugged again before leaning down to pick up her books as the late bell rang. "It was nice meeting you Brittany, I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Wait!" The blond grabbed the girl's wrist gently, "I don't know where this room is…" Her voice trailed off as she showed the brunette her schedule. "Can…can you help me?"

"Sure, come on Brittany." Rachel smiled softly at the taller girl and led them out of the bathroom. Thankfully the hallways were empty less the few stragglers who were trying to find a way to skip class. "You're new, right?" She shook her head, that was a stupid question. She spoke again before Brittany had a chance to answer. "Where did you move here from?"

"Cleveland."

"Why are you here? What brings your family to our small little town of Lima?"

She sighed, part of her considered making flashcards to hand out to everybody who asked the question to her. "My dad got a new job."

"Do you like Lima so far?"

Brittany was soon learning why Santana had it out for this girl. She asked a lot of questions. But, there was something about her that caused the blonde to be drawn to her in a friendly way. The girl walking beside her seemed very lonely and only wished to learn more about her possible new friend. "It's a lot different than the city, that's for sure."

They stopped outside of a room, one that was hidden down a small side hallway. "Here's your room, it's kinda hard to find if you don't know where anything is. Which, you don't. Not yet anyway." Rachel threw the girl a friendly smile. "I'll see you around Brittany." With that, she was gone, on her way a few doors down to her own classroom.

Brittany walked into the classroom and made her way to the teacher. Mr. Schuester. "You must be Brittany." He smiled warmly at her. "Welcome to McKinley High School."

It was only the fourth time she'd heard that today. It was starting to get a little old, but she just smiled and nodded to him. He handed her a book and she barely heard him say something about taking a seat in any available spot. She looked up and surveyed the room, frowning internally when she saw the only empty seat was in the far back corner of the room. Next to Santana.

"Hi, I'm Brittany." Killing the Latina with kindness would be her best bet. She definitely wasn't out to make enemies. Santana didn't even flinch as she continued to lean back in her chair, her right leg crossed over her left as she idly filed her nails. "Did you hear me?" She leaned closer to whisper when Mr. Schuester began his lesson.

"Yea, I'm not deaf." Her reply was harsh. She never looked up from her personal manicure.

"Can I learn your name?"

"No."

"Santana, I know my lessons are boring for you, but please… refrain from talking." Mr. Schuester interrupted, causing the rest of the class to turn and look at the pair.

The Latina sat up in her chair and glared at him. "Why you gots to think I'm the only one talking? Though," she paused for a moment to look at her neighbor, "I _am_ talking to nobody."

The blond huffed before folding her arms over her chest. "I was just trying to be friendly."

"Listen up blondie. I got all the friends I need." She eyed her up and down, before allowing her eyes to lock with Brittany's blue ones. She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. They were quite possibly the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She took a moment to regain her composure before speaking again. "I don't know you, nor do I want to know you."

"My class is up here ladies!" Mr. Schuester, again, interrupted the two girls in the back of the room.

Santana glared at Brittany one last time before looking back down to her nails. Brittany took a moment to examine the Latina neighbor. She was absolutely beautiful, but the blond doubted she was anything but straight. Oh, and a bitch. Rachel was right in warning her to stay away from her.

* * *

_**Tell me what you think so far? Please? :) Reviews make me happy and make me write more.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I love the fact that this story, so far, is on the alert list of 23 people. To me, that's just as good as people reviewing…well…almost._**

**_Might not be able to update tomorrow due to Thanksgiving...Hope everybody has a good and safe day tomorrow!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_I Got You Babe  
Chapter 4_**

Santana slammed her locker shut. She pulled the towel off of her body and used it to dry her hair. She had nothing to be ashamed of. She used every moment she had to flaunt her body to her fellow cheerios.

"Nobody wants to see that. Put your towel back on."

The Latina turned, ready to deck the person who scolded her but soon relaxed when she saw a mess of blonde hair. "You know you love it." She smirked at Quinn before starting to pull on her clothing.

"Just cover up already Santana. It's gross."

"Nothing about the female body is… gross."

The blonde visibly shuttered at the thought. The whole time keeping her eyes either on the tile floor by her feet, or on her locker as she changed. "Thought we've been over this San? Homosexuality is nothing but an abomination."

Santana rolled her eyes, pulled her tank top over her head, and sat beside her friend. "I'm covered up now, you can look." She leaned down to pull on her sneakers before continuing. "We have been over this Q. You do what you do. And I do what I do. As long as we stay out of each other's way then we're fine. What I do doesn't affect you in any way, shape, or form. So," she stood up and threw her duffel bag over her shoulder, "stop trying to control me."

"I'm just trying to save you Santana." She hurried to gather her own belongings and jogged after her brunette friend. "Wait for me already."

"Not my fault you're so slow." Santana didn't slow her pace. She was getting tired of having the same conversation with Quinn. She couldn't help it that she was attracted to the woman's body, not the woman, just her body. Honestly, she couldn't stand women in general. Quinn was no exception to that belief, but she was the only person who was willing to put up with her, and the only one brace enough to put her in her place when it was needed. "Oh, and I don't need saved. If looking at another woman is enough to send me to hell, I can't even begin to imagine where I'm going for the other things I've done."

"I miss you too Rowan, I hate it here. The people are either too friendly, or too bitchy."

Santana held her arm up in front of Quinn before they turned the corner. Stopping her so they could listen to the phone conversation.

"I miss just spending the night with you whenever I damn well pleased." Brittany sighed as she shoved the last of her books into her backpack. Her first day in school and already enough homework to keep her busy for the rest of the evening.

Rowan sighed heavily. "I know Britt. It's like I'm all alone in school. I don't have anybody there to vent to about whatever's on my mind."

Brittany shut her locker and proceeded to walk toward the front door of the school, or at least, what she thought was the front door of the school. She had gotten lost after her last class, forgot her combination and missed her bus. Now she had to sit out in front of the school and wait until her mother was able to get to the school to pick her up. "Why can't you move here?"

Quinn glanced at Santana, a smirk playing on her lips as they began to follow the new girl throughout the hallways of the school.

"I tried, trust me B. Mom keeps laughing it off and saying no. Then she tells me to make new friends and that you're gone and not coming back."

"What a bitch." Brittany sat on the front cement steps, closed her eyes and looked up at the sky, allowing her skin to soak up the heat from the sun. "You know my mom would let you stay with us. She loves you just as much as I do."

"Awww, does the little blondie have a girlfriend?"

Brittany's eyes shot open and she found herself looking up at Santana who was leaning over her. "What are you talking about?" She nearly forgot about the phone conversation.

"Who you talkin to?"

"Britt, what's wrong?" Rowan's voice echoed through the phone.

"Rowan, I'll call you later." She hung up the phone before standing to look into Santana's eyes. "I was talking to a friend of mine, not like you really care."

"Friend? Or girlfriend?" It was Quinn's turn. "You know, your kind isn't welcome here in Lima."

Brittany turned her attention to the other blonde girl with a confused look. "What are you talking about? Rowan's my best friend from back home."

"Whatever blondie, call her what you want." Santana stepped closer to Brittany and kept her voice low and threatening. "Just keep your hands to yourself and we won't have any issues. You so much as look at us the wrong way and that slushy you helped clean off Berry, will be all over you. We clear?"

Brittany stood her ground, not afraid of the shorter Latina that was threatening her. "Yea whatever."

"Come on Quinn, we got stuff to do." Santana looked at her friend before hurrying down the steps and toward Quinn's car. "She's got balls."

"I'll give her that. But I know you'll put her right back down in her place if she crosses the line with you."

"You know it. Gotta keep my head bitch in charge place." She threw her bag in the trunk of Quinn's car then climbed into the passenger seat.

Brittany let out a sigh and returned to her seat on the steps, she flipped open her phone and typed out a message.

_(4:15PM) Britt: Well, I've met the resident bitch of the school._

_(4:16PM) Rowan: You okay?_

_(4:16PM) Britt: They just…warned me to stay away from them._

_(4:17PM) Rowan: …ok?_

_(4:18PM) Britt: They thought you were my girlfriend, and that my kind isn't welcome here or something._

_(4:19PM) Rowan: Oh… well what did you tell them?_

_(4:19PM) Britt: That you're just my best friend from back home._

_(4:20PM) Rowan: :( Oh okay._

_(4:22PM) Britt: What's the frowny for? :(_

_(4:30PM) Rowan: Nothing, don't worry about it. B, I gotta go, got a lot of homework to do._

_(4:32PM) Britt: K, call me later. Love you._

_(4:33PM) Rowan: Love you too_

Brittany scrolled through her last few messages to see if maybe she had said something wrong to make Rowan upset. She stood and made her way to her mother's car when she saw it pull up the driveway. Her mind still raced from thought to thought, trying to figure out what could have upset her best friend. Maybe it was just a typo? But Rowan would have told her if it was. She'd just have to ask her later about it. Putting on some of her Brittany charm would definitely get it out of her.

* * *

"It was just a typo Britt, please believe me." Rowan's voice sounded hushed.

Brittany pouted, taking a minute to work out the last of her Spanish homework before closing up her folder and moving to her bed. "I still don't believe you ya know. You never hid anything from me before Row. Why start now?"

"It's not that simple, I need to figure things out on my own before dragging you into it."

The blonde's brow furrowed as she listened to her friend's words. Trying to figure out Rowan's words and tone of voice was like trying to solve the unsolvable sometimes. "Fine, I'll let it go." Rowan sighed in relief at the statement. "For now." She made sure to add on.

"So tell me about this bitch from earlier."

Brittany bit her lower lip before giggling. "Well, let's start with the positive. She's really cute. Um…" She hesitated for what seemed like forever, "she's cute!"

"You already said that B. Any other positives?"

"Her friend's kinda cute too."

Rowan burst into laughter. "Alright, so what's the negative?"

"Apparently they like to throw slushies on people they don't like. First ran into her when she threw a cherry one on this girl Rachel. Who, by the way, is really nice and sweet. But she threatened me with a slushy if I so much as looked at them too long."

"Well, don't get caught staring at their asses then and you should be good."

"You know I can keep them from noticing." She grinned. Part of her remembering how many times she would watch Rowan's ass as she walked until she finally caught on. "I do have a thing for nice asses ya know."

"Oh yea, I'm well aware of that one." She giggled before cursing under her breath. "Why's my mom gotta be a mood killer. She's telling me to get off the phone and get to bed. It's only 9 o'clock for Christ's sake." She grumbled as Brittany laughed. "Don't laugh at me Britt."

"I can't help it, it's funny when you're all frustrated." The blonde stood back up from her bed to begin changing into her pajamas. "Talk to you later Row, good night."

"Good night."

Brittany hung up the phone and shook her head. She knew, from the beginning, that no matter how hard of a day she may have had, just hearing Rowan's voice was enough to lighten even her worst of moods.

* * *

_**I'm still throwing around the idea of a Britt/Rowan romance. Might have hints of it throughout, and I might just take one of the ideas from a review where there's jealousy when Rowan visits and meets Santana. Guess I'll just have to see how things pan out as I go.**_

_**Don't forget to review! Ideas are ALWAYS welcome. It's what helps me keep up a good pace at writing, because I tend to hit a brick wall often with stories.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_This chapter will contain some Quinn internal battle. Does she want to follow Santana's lead or stray from it and befriend Brittany? Hmm…Decisions decisions. Oh, and we're going to find out why Santana hates new people. Just new people in general._**

**_Sorry it's kinda short...I'm trying to get the chapter length up._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_I Got You Babe  
Chapter 5_**

Santana threw her duffel bag over her shoulder as she walked from Quinn's car to the front of the school. She was so thankful she no longer had to ride the bus each morning. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Nothing irritated her more than listening to immature little 'bastards' as she called them, hoot, holler, and carry on. Then listening to the driver curse and scream at them even though they would never listen. Avoiding the bus was nice.

"That girl really does seem nice." Quinn stated when she spotted Brittany shoving her backpack into her locker.

The Latina leaned closer to her friend to sneer at the blonde in the distance. "So's Berry, but I don't see you running up and hugging her." She turned to put her bag into her locker and pull out her first class books. "I don't give two shits if she's nice."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Don't you ever get tired of just talking to me?"

"Are you suggesting that you're getting tired of me?"

"No." She shook her head. "Just saying," she turned to look at Brittany again, "you saw how she was with you on Monday. You've told me how she's talked to you in Spanish. She could be an asset to us."

Santana pushed the metal door of her locker shut before starting down the hallway with Quinn. "How so?" She was intrigued to see what her blonde counterpart would come up with.

"Basically, she won't take shit from anybody. She doesn't seem like she'd back down." Quinn's eyes traveled to Brittany as they walked past her in the hallway. Brittany locked eyes with the other blonde for a moment before continuing on her way. "Besides, it's social suicide for her to be seen with manhands back there." She stopped and turned Santana to point to the pair who was talking near Rachel's locker.

"That's her own mistake, not mine. It should be obvious that anybody seen in argyle sweaters in public, would be the last person you'd wanna talk to." She did allow her eyes to travel down to Brittany's ass, then to her legs. Her never ending legs. A slow grin played on the Latina's lips. She couldn't help but wonder what those legs looked like bare. And that ass, that nice, rounded ass. Her eyes traveled back up the blonde's slender body to her breasts. A smack on her shoulder from Quinn brought her crashing back to reality. "If that's what you wanna do, go be friends with blondie over there. I don't want any parts of it."

"Scared?" Quinn asked as Santana started to walk away.

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face Quinn. "Santana Lopez is _never_ scared."

"Prove it then. Go talk to her."

"I talk to her every day in Spanish, the bitch won't leave me alone."

"That doesn't count." Quinn smirked as Santana snarled at her. "Think about it S. Draw her in until her defenses drop." She stepped closer to the Latina. "Then you can pounce."

"I like the way you think Fabray." She finally returned Quinn's smirk. "Go draw her in." She watched as the blonde hurried off to the new girl.

"Hey Brittany, wait up."

Brittany barely glances at her fellow blonde haired girl. "What?"

"Just wanted to talk."

"About what?" She glared at her. "Thought you didn't like _my kind_. Even though I don't know what you mean by that."

Quinn sighed, throwing on her best I'm sorry face. "I was wrong, I should have listened to you."

Brittany's gaze dropped to the tile floor. "Yea, you should have. She's just a friend."

"I know what you mean. Santana and I are close like that too." She smiled at Brittany.

Brittany came to a stop outside of the classroom. "Why wait a week to tell me?"

Quinn threw her a friendly smile, the best one she could muster given the circumstance. "I had to get away from Santana." They both walked into their classroom and made their way to a seat toward the back of the room. "She doesn't trust new people."

"Why is that?" Brittany was genuinely curious.

"It's not my place to say really." Truth was though, Quinn never really knew why Santana had latched herself onto her and didn't allow anybody else into her personal bubble. She had asked several times but never for more than a scowl out of the Latina. "Have lunch with us. Give her a chance to warm up to you."

Brittany shook her head. "She's been nothing but a bitch to me ever since I first met her. I think I'll pass. Besides, I sit with Kurt and Mercedes at lunch."

Quinn sighed, she knew from Santana that it often wasn't best to push topics when someone already said no. She allowed the topic to be put to rest and turned her attention to the front of the classroom.

* * *

"She doesn't like you."

Santana laughed softly. "Nobody but you likes me anyway." The pair walked into the cafeteria and toward their usual table.

"Why are you so hateful to everybody? Hell, you're a bitch to me too."

"We've been over this Quinn, I don't like new people."

"Well, why not?"

Santana glared at the blonde. "We've talked about this before." There was a reason she didn't trust new people. Male or female. But she could never find the words to tell anybody what had happened to her two summers ago. That's when it all changed for her.

"Stop being a baby, how bad could it be?"

"Drop it Quinn, or you'll be sitting with Berry at the loser's table today." The head cheerleader slammed her hands down on the table, never breaking eye contact with Quinn.

"Just tell me Santana."

"Nothing happened to make me distrust new people." She stormed off to get her lunch, leaving Quinn alone at the table. Santana angrily rubbed her face as she got in line for her food. Quinn had been asking her the same question over the last two years, ever since her behavior changed. She shook her head and kept her eyes on the floor, images from that night flooding into her mind.

She trusted him, she believed everything he told her. She allowed herself to be taken upstairs to a bedroom. What she didn't expect though, was the fact that he wouldn't listen to her when she told him to stop. If she told Quinn, Quinn would somehow blame herself for it since it was a party at her house during a weekend her family was out of town. Nobody knew it happened except for her and the man that raped her.

* * *

_**Still open to any and all ideas! :D Just let me know. I might be able to get some nice adaptations of your ideas to work them into the story.**_

_**Don't forget to review!  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_And the plot thickens! You'll find out who Santana's rapist is in this chapter. Review from Kaila5707 sparked the idea for who the rapist actually was. This is why I love reader's ideas, no matter how vague they are, they can spark the most detailed of ideas in my mind. :D_**

**_Oh yea, and longer chapter. I know people will be happy about that._**

**_This is kinda a drama filled chapter because it's the mood I'm in today. Mom's Chihuahua died last night, in my mom's arms…It sucks because Pepper's been in my life for more than half of it. :( I miss her.

* * *

_**

**_I Got You Babe  
Chapter 6_**

The weekend had vanished just as quickly as it appeared to the students at McKinley High. Brittany spent her entire weekend planning and making up invitations for a pool party. Rowan would be able to make it on Friday evening. Since she spent the better part of Saturday and Sunday begging her parents to be able to drive down. Brittany was beyond excited for the fact she'd see her best friend again, and not only for two days, but for three, both schools had a three day weekend coming up and they were both capitalizing off of it.

Santana on the other hand, had a horrible weekend. The only thing on her mind was what happened to her two years prior in Quinn's bedroom. The blonde finally let the topic fall, but Santana knew it wouldn't be for long. It was never left alone for more than a month before she heard about it again. All she saw in her dreams was him hovering over her, telling her to relax, telling her it'll be okay. Then she would see herself digging her nails into his arms and screaming at him to stop. Tears stained her cheeks that night, it was the last time she'd cried. It was also the last time she trusted a stranger.

The Latina grabbed her Cheerios duffel bag and made her way onto the front porch of her house to wait for Quinn on Monday morning. It was a routine between the two, Santana would wait, Quinn would show up fashionably late and have to drive like a banshee to make it to school in time. Santana didn't pay any attention to the newer blue car that pulled to a stop in front of her house. She just figured it was going to her neighbor's house. They always had strange vehicles show up at all hours of the day and night.

"Santana, come on we're gonna be late."

Hearing her name caused her to look up to see Quinn popping her head out the passenger window. She frowned as she made her way to the car. Where was Quinn's car? And this wasn't either of her parents' cars.

"Hey Santana."

She froze when she leant down to peek into the car. Beside Quinn, was her cousin Chris. A now 20 year old college student. "What's going on?" It took her a moment to find her voice.

"Chris offered to take us to school this week." Quinn smiled and reached into the back seat to unlock the door for her friend.

Santana pulled away and took a step back. "I think I'll pass." She turned on her heel and quickly started walking away from the car. She couldn't be that close to him. Not again.

Chris started to inch the car forward to stay next to the Latina. "Come on Santana, it's like a four mile walk to school." Santana didn't respond to him. "Get in the car."

"No, I'm just going to walk today." She quickened her pace and before Quinn could aid in his protest she turned and cut through someone's yard, making sure they could no longer follow her.

"What's wrong with her?" Chris spoke to his younger cousin before pulling away from the curb and heading toward the high school.

Quinn kept her eyes on the Latina until they were out of view. "I don't know…"

Santana hurried through the yard and came out on a different road, one she wasn't familiar with. At this point, she really didn't care if she made it to school in time. The thought crossed her mind to skip all together.

"Santana?"

She glanced over her shoulder to see Brittany walking toward her mother's car. Cutting through the yard and walking the three blocks, she must have ended up in the new girl's neighborhood. It was a nice neighborhood. "Hey." She decided to be nice. Maybe Quinn was right in telling her she needed more friends. Something about the blonde screamed that she could be trusted.

"Didn't Quinn pick you up?" Brittany tossed her bag into the trunk before walking down to the sidewalk and in front of Santana. No matter how mean the girl was to her she could never bring herself to be mean in return. She figured it was the reason that her and Rachel had become fairly close friends over the past week. Once Rachel had her mind set on becoming friends with someone, she didn't lay off.

She let out a heavy sigh, debating with herself whether or not to tell Brittany that she had tried to pick her up. She decided lying would be the best. "I decided to walk today."

"Santana, it's like a long walk, and it looks like it's gonna rain. Let my mom give you a ride." Santana finally looked up and their eyes locked. Brittany just smiled a warm, friendly smile. "I know we kinda got off on the wrong foot. Quinn told me you don't trust new people. I could never hurt a fly."

The Latina sighed in defeat and followed the blonde over to the car where her mother was waiting. "Thanks."

"Britt, who's your friend?" The older blonde looked at Santana.

"Her name's Santana. Is it okay if we give her a ride to school?"

While the two blondes carried on their conversation Santana took a moment to admire Brittany again. Must like she had done on the first day they met. There was a breeze at just the right moment and Santana could smell a mixture of vanilla and lavender, which she assumed was either the girl's body wash and shampoo, or perfume. Either way, it smelled divine. She allowed her eyes to absorb every detail of the blonde's face as she spoke, the way her eyes lit up with certain words, and the way her nose crinkled at others. And the smile. The smile that was breathlessly stunning.

She was brought crashing back to reality with a hand gently on her shoulder. "Hey…you ready?" Brittany frowned slightly, giving her a concerned look as she nodded and climbed in the back. "You okay?"

Santana just nodded and watched out the window. "Yea, I'm fine. Thanks for the ride."

* * *

"Chris was hurt that you wouldn't get in the car with him this morning." Quinn followed Santana down the hallway and into the cafeteria for lunch. "He really likes you, you know."

"He doesn't even know me." She shot back, the tone in her voice was cold and harsh.

"But he thinks you're cute and wants to get to know you some more." Quinn placed her books and lunch box on the table before sitting down.

Santana sat across from her friend. She had no appetite since seeing him that morning. "Well I don't want to get to know him."

"Why? He's such a nice guy. And," she smiled wide, "he's older. You always say you don't want any high school boys."

"Quinn, I said no. And I don't want rides to school if he's bringing us."

"Why?"

Santana felt her emotions start to boil over. Now's as good a time as any to tell her the truth. Before she had a chance to speak though, she spotted Brittany walking toward their table with envelopes in her hand. "Hey guys. Um," she paused for a minute to look at each of the Cheerios in turn before handing them the envelopes, "I'm having a pool party this weekend at my house. If you two wanna come." She smiled at each of them in turn, more so at Santana though.

"Thanks, I don't think I've got anything planned that day. I'll see what happens." Santana returned the blonde's smile as she walked away. She opened up the invite to see hand drawn ducks on the front wearing swimming caps and inner tubes, in a swimming pool. She would have to admit, that it was cute.

"When did you decide to be nice to her?"

"When she offered me a ride to school this morning." Santana never looked up from the card in her hands.

"Well, Chris offered you a ride, but you were a bitch and didn't want it."

"Fine!" She threw the invite on the table and stared Quinn down. "You want to know so damn badly?" Quinn nodded. "You want to know why I don't trust new people? You want to know why I don't like him?" Quinn nodded her response to each question. "Remember that party two years ago?"

"Yea, I thought you and Chris hit it off. You two spent all your time together that night."

She spoke softly. "He raped me Quinn. In your room, in your bed."

"Don't lie to me about something like that Santana. If you don't want to get to know him then just tell me that. Don't lie about my family."

"I'm not lying. I told him no and he didn't stop. I even screamed, but nobody could hear me over the music downstairs." She looked away as the memories once again flooded into her mind. "I can't be around him."

"I can't believe you San. I can't believe you'd make up such a heinous story about him just so you don't have to talk to him."

"Believe what you want Fabray, I know what happened. I still have to live with that each and every day of my life."

Quinn stood up from her seat and started to grab her books. "If that really did happen, why didn't you tell me when it happened. We grew up together Santana, we tell each other everything. I can't believe you sometimes. When you're ready to tell me the truth, you know where to find me." And with that, she walked out of the cafeteria to eat out front, alone. Leaving Santana by herself to her thoughts.

* * *

"Hey blondie." Santana called out to Brittany when she entered Spanish at the end of the day. "I thought about your invite. And I think I'm going to come."

"Great!" She took her seat beside the Latina. "What about Quinn? Is she coming too?" Santana shook her head. "Oh, that's sad. Okay, so, so far it's you, Rachel, Mercedes…since she lives next door…Kurt, Tina and Mike. Oh and Rowan."

"Your friend from before?" The realization hit Santana, she was actually curious to learn more about the blonde and her past. Brittany nodded. "Sounds fun."

"Just don't be a bitch to everybody though." She playfully scolded. "See, I knew from the beginning that you were kinda nice. Everybody's got a nice side. I guess it just takes a certain person to bring it out."

"Ladies, can you two please refrain from talking for one class period? Please?" Mr. Schuester glared at the pair, causing Brittany to blush and Santana to look down at her notebook.

Santana was too lost in thought to really pay attention to much of what Brittany was saying to her. Not even the bell at the end of the day phased into the girl's thoughts. It was only when a gentle hand shook her shoulder that she snapped out of it with a jolt and a gasp.

"Santana, class is over." Brittany spoke softly to her. "Do you need a ride home?" She smiled softly, but frowned when the look on Santana's face never wavered from shock and partial fear. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine you, you just startled me is all. And yes, I'd like a ride home. I can't ride with Quinn."

"Why not?" They made their way down the hallway, side by side.

"We had a fight."

"Oh." Brittany left it at that. Even though she was curious, she didn't want to push the girl away. The girl whom she thought was absolutely gorgeous. She smelled really good too. "I'll meet you out front, I have to get my things from my locker."

"I'll…" she hesitated for a moment, causing Brittany to stop and look at her. "I'll walk with you. I've already got what I need."

The blonde smiled widely and waited for Santana to resume her spot beside her as they walked down the hallway. She felt as if she could form a friendship with this girl. Just something inside told her that it would most likely take time. And, that's one thing she had, was time.

* * *

_**So Santana's softening up a bit. When something traumatic like that happens, a person is full of conflicting emotions on a daily basis. And after the fight with Quinn, she knows she needs someone near her. : ) Let me know what you think and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_I really need to apologize for the delay. I've been spending more time out of the house then in the house lately. And the one night I wanted to write, two nights ago, I ended up falling asleep with my computer on my lap, so I didn't get much accomplished that night. This chapter will introduce Rowan. Face to face at least. Plus it'll be the beginning of some drama. _**

**_Taking ideas for the pool party. I already know what I want to happen, but I'm still taking ideas, who knows. I might work something of yours in :D_**

**_Sorry for yet another fairly short chapter. Look at it this way, at least they're all hovering around 1k+_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_I Got You Babe  
Chapter 7_**

Friday arrived faster than anybody had anticipated. Santana and Quinn still weren't talking. Not even in Cheerios practice. If Quinn didn't believe Santana, a person who'd never lied to her in the past, why should she give her the benefit of a doubt and even bother talking to her.

The Latina was starting to develop a small friendship with Brittany. They found themselves always talking between classes, during lunch, and during Spanish at the end of the day. It also became a regular occurrence for Susan Pierce to give Santana rides to and from school.

"What time should I be at your place tomorrow?" Santana asked before climbing out of the car at her house.

"About noon would be awesome." Brittany turned in her seat to smile warmly at Santana. "You should come over for dinner tonight. And it would be awesome if you could stay the night to help me decorate for the party." She gave the Latina her puppy dog eyes in hopes she'd say yes.

Santana paused with her hand resting on the door handle. "What about your friend? Thought she was getting here tonight?" The last thing Santana wanted to be on the gorgeous blonde, was a burden. As much as she'd like to spend time with her budding crush, being a third wheel just wasn't her style.

"She won't mind. I'll have Saturday and Sunday nights with her anyway. Pleeeaaassseeee." She clasped her hands together to emphasize her beg. "I really would like the help."

"Alright, fine. I'll come over in about an hour. Let me shower and change." Santana couldn't help but smile at the overly excited blonde in the front seat. Over the past week she'd come to realize that it wasn't just an attraction for Brittany's beauty she was feeling, it was a romantic attraction. She'd still yet to admit it to herself, she'd been battling herself about her feelings to no avail. "What are you having for dinner Mrs. Pierce?"

"Spaghetti."

"Oh yum, my favorite." She locked eyes with Brittany once more before hurrying out of the vehicle and into her house to change and shower for the evening.

"Hey mom." Brittany spoke softly, watching Santana move toward her house.

"Yes dear?"

The car slowly pulled away from the curb, causing the younger blonde to turn her head to keep an eye on her friend. "How do you know you like someone?"

Susan gave her daughter a knowing smile. "You get these butterflies in your stomach. Or… just seeing that person can lift your darkest of moods. Why?"

"I think I like someone." Brittany finally looked at her mother.

"Do I know them?" She turned to the teenager as she put the car in park in their driveway.

The teenager smiled and darted from the car before she had to answer. She hurried inside and ran up the steps to take a shower.

* * *

Brittany rolled onto her back on her bed laughing. Santana was lying on her stomach beside her with random pieces of tape and stickers covering her face, compliments of the blonde. "You look like my old diary cover."

"Get these things off of me!" The Latina started to pull the multicolored stickers from her face only to have her actions stopped by a gentle hand resting on hers.

"They're cute! Leave them." Brittany swatted her hand away before sticking a large pink duck on the center of Santana's forehead. Santana blushed at the proximity of the blonde. "I like ducks." She spoke firmly, nodding to help prove her point before looking back down at the banner in front of her.

"Well, you're a bit of a quack, so it makes since." Santana smirked as she picked up a marker then grabbed the closest of the two pale hands to her and proceeded to draw on the back of it. They both sat in silence, relishing the touch of the other as the Cheerio drew. "There." She pulled back once she was finished to admire the heart she drew, inside the heart was the word 'ducks.'

"Aww! I love it!" Brittany leaned closer to hug her new friend. "Why were you a bitch to me when we first met?" She thought that now would be the best time to ask.

"I just don't trust new people. It's hard for me."

"Why? Did something happen?"

Santana sighed, keeping her eyes on the banner they had been coloring on. "Yea."

"What happened?"

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh, okay." Brittany smiled before resting her head on Santana's shoulder to help color in the second 'o' on the sign. "Well, if you do, I'm a good listener."

Santana's voice was just a whisper. "Thanks."

"Anytime." She playfully pushed on the brunette. "So," she giggled, "I'm still new to school, tell me who the hottest person is."

"Male or female?"

"Either."

"Me, of course." The Latina smirked at her own words.

"Okay, well, other than you."

Their eyes locked, their faces were just inches apart. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Santana was first to break the gaze, but her eyes only traveled down to glance at Brittany's lips. Now was her chance, Brittany wasn't moving away. Her eyes fell closed as she started to lean closer.

"B!"

They both scampered away from each other moments before a strange girl pounced on the blonde and hugged her tightly. "Rowan!" Brittany giggled like a child as her arms snaked around the raven haired girl.

"Oh my god I missed you." Rowan completely ignored the Latina on the bed and looked down into the blonde's blue eyes.

"I missed you too." Brittany pulled away to turn her attention to the forgotten Cheerio. "Santana, this is Rowan… Rowan, Santana."

She barely had a chance to finish her introductions before her face was pulled back to look at Rowan's and a familiar pair of warm lips pressed hard to her own.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8 up for you :) This is the second part of Rowan's arrival, including a bit of a bonding moment between the three and between Britt and Santana. Next chapter will be the pool party :D

* * *

_**

**_I Got You Babe  
Chapter 8_**

Santana quickly turned away from the pair before her. Had that girl shown up a minute later, she would have known the taste on Brittany's lips. Lips that had been taunting her since the moment she was close enough for her to see them in full detail. She sighed and pushed herself to sit up and began pulling the various stickers off of her face and placing them on the banner they were working on.

What Santana didn't notice though, or care to take notice of, was the fact that while Rowan was kissing the blonde, Brittany never returned the kiss. She simply laid there, wide-eyed and motionless. "I think I should go." She moved to the edge of the bed but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Santana, please stay." Brittany pushed herself out from under Rowan, who huffed, and moved close to the Latina. "I already said you could stay, why do you wanna leave?"

Rowan fixed her hair as she stood up. "I'm going to go get something to eat, your mom said she made spaghetti, and I love your mom's spaghetti." With that, she was out of the room.

"I don't want to impose on your time with your… _girlfriend_." She emphasized the last word of her sentence to get her point across.

Brittany just sighed and wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders, allowing the front of her body to press against the back of the Latina's. She whispered against the brunette's ear, her hot breath causing Santana to shiver. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Could have fooled me." She tried to wiggle out of Brittany's arms but the blonde only tightened her grip. "Britt, let me go."

"No. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, now let me go." She pushed the blonde away and stood up.

Brittany leaned against the pillows on the bed and pouted. "You took all the stickers off. They were cute."

Santana just sighed and shook her head. She leaned down to pick up her bag. She couldn't stay in a place where her crush would be making out with another woman all night. "Listen Britt, I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Brittany scampered out of her bed and grabbed both of Santana's wrists. "Is it because she kissed me?" Santana looked away but didn't response. "It is, isn't it?" A slight blush rose to the Latina's cheeks, causing Brittany to smile. "You're jealous?"

"No I'm not. Why would I be jealous?"

"You like me!" She jumped up once and clapped her hands together in front of her in excitement.

"No I don't. Can we just drop it already?" Santana hated lying to the girl, she really just wanted to scream her true feelings, but she couldn't. It wasn't time yet to admit everything.

"Okay, fine." Brittany places a feather light kiss on Santana's cheek before bounding out of the room to find Rowan.

* * *

The fourth round of shots was starting to take its toll on the three teenagers. Rowan had smuggled a bottle of Rum from her parent's house. "What's Carter up to?" Brittany asked before downing her fourth shot.

"Who's Carter?" Santana jumped in. Santana had pushed all her apprehension about Rowan aside as soon as she produced the bottle of alcohol.

Rowan slapped her hands down on Brittany's shoulders before speaking. "Her ex boyfriend. Who's a total dick, because he was trying to fuck my sister moments after this one drove off." She paused to bring her own glass to her lips, coughing some as the Rum burned down her throat. "He's still trying to get with Karen, but she's having no parts of it."

"Good, she deserves better than him." Brittany reached out to put her hand on Santana's. "And I deserve much better than him too." She smiled as she lifted the hand with the glass in it to Santana's lips, encouraging her to drink.

"Okay, okay, I wanna play a game!" Rowan sat up, causing Brittany to have to shift as well since her head was laying on the raven haired girls thigh. "I wanna play truth or dare." Brittany squealed her approval while Santana groaned. "What's wrong San? Don't like to reveal your truths?"

"Not really." She muttered.

"Oh come on Santana, it'll be fun! I wanna go first! Santana, truth or dare."

Santana glared at the blonde for a moment before sighing in defeat. She knew she wouldn't win even if she tried to fight. "Fine, truth."

"Hmm," she rested her finger on her chin, acting as if she was in deep thought. "Oh, I got it! Are you a virgin?"

Santana frowned at the question, she didn't want to answer it. Truth was, she wasn't a virgin, but she knew if she answered the question one of the other two girls would most likely ask who she lost it too. "Can I take dare instead?" She really didn't want to face the memories of Chris that were already starting to flood her mind.

"Aww, is Santana still innocent?" Rowan reached out for the bottle and emptied it between their three glasses.

"No, you have to answer the question San. Pretty please." The blonde threw on her pouting face, one that no normal person could resist.

"Fine, no I'm not a virgin anymore." She downed her last glass to drown out the thoughts and try to stay focused on the two girls she was having fun with. "Rowan, truth or dare?" She smirked, knowing she could have a field day with the girl she barely knew.

"Truth."

"You ever slept with a girl?"

Both Rowan and Brittany glanced at each other before bursting into laughter. "Yes, yes I have. And it was wonderful." Santana rolled her eyes, she should have known the answer by the sight she saw earlier. "Britt?"

"Oh I'll be the only brave one. Dare!"

Santana's eyes shot up, she was curious as to what the girl would come up with. "Anything goes right?" Rowan asked, waiting for the other two to nod before handing out her dare. "I dare you to kiss Santana. Not some little peck either, a real kiss."

Santana felt her heart race. Sure, it was just a dare, but it was a kiss regardless. Her eyes locked with the blonde that was moving closer to her. She allowed her eyes to close. Once she felt the blonde's breath on her lips she reached out to cup Brittany's cheek and met her halfway in the kiss. They both stumbled for dominance in the kiss that grew deeper by the second.

Rowan cleared her throat to get their attention away from one another. Santana's eyes shot open and she stared straight into Brittany's eyes. Before Brittany had a chance to apologize for it she stood up and practically ran from the room.

Thankfully, it was after midnight and the elder Pierces were asleep. Santana stumbled her way down the steps and out through the patio door. A few moments alone would do wonders for her racing thoughts. She was starting to fall for the blonde, even though she barely knew her. She guessed it was one of those love at first sights. Her arms snaked around her own chest, it was unusually chilly for a September evening in Lima. She leaned her head back to look up at the stars, fighting the shiver that overtook her body.

"San, it's cold out here."

Brittany's voice was like that of the angels. "I'm fine."

"Please, come back inside."

Santana turned to see the blonde sliding on a windbreaker. "I just wanna be alone right now Brittany."

"Why?" The blonde slid her arms around Santana's waist from behind to try and warm her up.

"Because of this." She frowned and pushed Brittany's hands off of her waist. "I just need to clear my head."

"Of what?"

"I'm confused Britt." She turned to face the blonde. "I'm confused about all of this."

Brittany lifted her hand to place her finger on Santana's lips to quiet her. Their eyes locked again, but it was much like the gaze they shared before Rowan arrived and interrupted them. Brittany moved her hand from the Latina's lips to cup her cheek before pressing their lips together again.

"I know. Me too." Brittany whispered as she rested her forehead against the shorter girl's.

* * *

_**Still taking any and all ideas you guys might have :D Someone already nailed part of the plot right on the head, I'm not naming any names, but you'll figure it out next chapter.**_

_**Don't forget to review! I'm so happy with how many reviews this story is getting, please keep it up guys.  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_To Stealingmyheart: Here's some more drama/angst for you. Hope you like :)_**

**_I wrote this entire chapter around commercial breaks from the Baltimore Ravens and Pittsburgh Steelers football game. I'm feeling accomplished as of late. I got my TV mounted up on the wall, therefore clearing off the top of my dresser, I'm planning on moving in about two months, I'm caught up on bills, I'm getting a PS3 soon. All kinds of good things for me lately. Not like any of you really care, just needed to tell someone about it. :D _**

**_Hope you all enjoy this chapter, this is part one of the party, not sure how many parts it will actually turn out to be, we'll see what happens.

* * *

  
_**

**_I Got You Babe  
Chapter 9_**

Santana was the first to awake in the morning. Thankfully her head wasn't pounding like she thought it would after drinking last night. She vaguely remembered the two kisses she shared with the blonde the previous evening. What she did remember though, was the first one was just a dare. Yet, the one near the pool on the patio, was real. It wasn't encouraged by some stupid dare from Rowan.

Santana untangled herself from Brittany's grasp on the bed they had all fallen asleep on, grabbed her duffel bag and made her way into the neighboring bathroom for a shower.

* * *

_She pushed me against the wall of the pool. It was nearing midnight, both of my parents had been asleep for hours and Rowan left in a huff after I told her I didn't love her._

_"S…" was all I could get out in a breathy whimper when I felt her hand slide under my bathing suit bottom. Her lips latched harshly onto my neck when she plunged two fingers deep inside. "Oh god!"_

_She silenced my impending scream with a searing kiss. It wouldn't take long to reach my peak, especially with her moving her hands just like that. "Come for me Britt."_

_Her whisper; that hot breath against my ear was all it took._

Brittany's eyes shot open when she reached her orgasm in her dream. She ran her hand over her face angrily. She rarely had hot and steamy dreams. But, whenever she did, she never got to bask in the afterglow of sex. She climbed out of bed, pulled her hair into a loose ponytail, grabbed a change of clothes and went toward the bathroom. She hadn't been awake enough to notice Santana was missing from the bed. Until she opened the bathroom door and saw Santana quickly attempt to cover herself up that is.

The blonde's eyes widened, she was too shocked to turn away or to even say anything. Santana was the first to speak after she pulled a towel to cover herself completely. "Either get in here and join me, or leave blondie." She turned her back to Brittany, allowing the blonde to see the flawless skin of her back and her perfectly rounded behind. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. She couldn't really believe she had just said that to the blonde. As much as she wished for her to join her, she wasn't sure if she was ready. She wasn't even sure if it was Brittany kissing her last night, or the alcohol driving her to kiss her.

"I…I'm sorry." She blushed deeply before hurrying out of the bathroom and back to her bedroom. She'd shower later. But seeing the object of her wet dream, naked in person, didn't help the throb between her legs any. It was definitely something she'd have to take care of in the shower once Santana was done. The thought crossed her mind to join the Latina in the shower. Then she remembered her parents just downstairs who could come to find her at any moment.

* * *

"San, can you help me with this, it's heavy." Brittany yelled from the kitchen as she tried to lift the cooler off the floor.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get that for you sweetheart, go get the door." Stan swatted his daughter's hands away from the cooler before easily hoisting it up and taking it out to the patio to load it with bottles of water and various sodas for everybody.

Brittany stopped for a moment to speak to Santana. "You should go get changed. I'll be up shortly to do the same." She smiled at her as she watched her climb the staircase, most likely going to the blonde's bedroom to change into her bathing suit. Brittany couldn't help but wonder what kind of skimpy little bikini the brunette would wear. She smirked at her own thoughts before opening the door and smiling even more. "Quinn! You came." She stepped aside to allow the cheerleader into her house.

"Brittany, this is my cousin Chris, Chris, this is Brittany."

The taller, older man smiled down at Brittany, took her hand and kissed the back of it. "It's nice to meet you."

Brittany pulled her hand away quickly before looking back at Quinn. "Santana's upstairs getting changed, come on, I want you to meet Rowan." She led the other blonde through the house and out to the patio, completely forgoing her parents in the process, and forgetting about Chris who still stood near the door, a smirk on his face.

Once he was sure the pair of blondes was out of his line of sight he hurried up the steps. One mission in mind. See Santana. He stopped at the first door on his right, opening it to find a bathroom. He tried the next one, this one on the left, to find an office. His third choice was the winner. "Britt, I'll be down in a minute." Santana's back was to the door, she was oblivious to the man in the doorway.

He stood there for a moment admiring the bare skin of Santana's back and the smooth caramel skin of her legs. The only thing she had on was a red bikini bottom. "Looks like you were waiting for me." He shut the door behind him and flipped the lock to keep people out.

She froze at the words. A voice she'd never forget no matter how many years she went without hearing it. Before she had a chance to reach for the closest t-shirt which happened to be one of Brittany's many duck shirts, he grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. "Get off of me Chris!" She ripped her hand from his grasp and stared him down. "I'm not the same stupid girl I was two years ago."

"Shut up Santana, you haven't changed any and you know it. The only thing that's different is that you need a little more persuasion." He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her down onto the bed. She instantly tried to sit up and scoot away from him. An open hand slapping across her face caused her to falter a bit.

"Help!" She screamed, only to be greeted with another hand.

"Dad?" Brittany called for her dad before running into the house, having heard the scream from upstairs. "Dad, something's wrong with Santana!" Another scream echoed through the house. Stanley pushed her out of the way when they reached Brittany's door and slammed his shoulder against it to force it open when he realized it was locked.

Brittany's felt her heart slowly start to break when she heard Santana on the other side of the door sobbing painfully and begging whoever it was that was in there with her to stop. "Hurry up daddy." The blonde glanced over her shoulder when she heard Rowan talking frantically to someone on a cell phone. From what she could hear, the raven haired girl had called the police.

Everything was a blur when Stan forced the door open. He grabbed Chris by the shoulder and slammed him hard to the floor. "What the fuck is wrong with you boy?" The older man pinned Chris to the floor easily, being nearly twice his size.

Brittany jumped onto her bed and pulled Santana close as she continued sobbing. "Shh, I'm here San." She reached for the same shirt Santana had tried to put on earlier and draped it over the topless Latina in her arms.

Her lower lip was bleeding and her eye felt puffy and partially swollen shut. She kept her eyes closed and gripped the blonde's tank top. She heard all the commotion around them, but the only person that mattered at that moment was the only one who really cared from the moment she arrived. Brittany.

* * *

_**I did say in the outline "when tragedy strikes," didn't I? :) Oh yes, I'm evil I know. Tune in for the next chapter to see How Santana actually reacts when emotions have worn down. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Here's the next part of the pool party scene for everybody's enjoyment. First part is all serious-like, second part is the beginning of the party itself. Guess the pool party will end up being three chapters then.  


* * *

_**

**_I Got You Babe  
Chapter 10_**

"Miss Lopez, you stated that he raped you in the past?" Santana cringed at the word choice from the officer who questioned her. She'd still yet to move off the bed, her head now resting on Brittany's shoulder. She was the only one Santana allowed in the room with her while the officers talked to her.

The medical staff had already come and gone. The Latina refused to go to the hospital. She knew there was no serious damage from his slaps, just the busted lip and black eye. Brittany carefully held a small ice pack to the swollen skin of her friend who finally spoke. "I said that already didn't I?"

"Why wasn't it reported?" The female officer knelt down on the floor in front of the damaged girl, keeping her voice soft and soothing.

"Who would have believed a drunk 14 year old?" Santana once again snapped.

"Hey Britt…I'm sorry to interrupt." Susan popped her head into the bedroom. "More people are starting to arrive, what should I tell them?"

"Tell them to go home, I'll reschedule this for next-"

"No." Santana cut her off. "Please Britt, don't let this ruin your party. I'm not letting it ruin your party." She looked into Brittany's eyes and forced a smile. "Please."

"Alright. Mom, tell them to go ahead and enjoy the pool and snacks, we'll be down in a little bit."

Susan nodded and left, pulling the door closed as much as possible since the hinges were broken off by Stan. She'd have him fix it once the police were gone and everybody was downstairs at the pool.

"Look lady, can I please just go and try and enjoy what was supposed to be a good day?"

The officer nodded before standing up. "We will need to ask you some more questions before this possibly goes to trial. Would you be able to come by the station tomorrow afternoon?"

Santana looked at Brittany, who just nodded, giving the Latina her answer. "Alright, I'll be there." They watched the officer leave the room before Santana stood up and pulled off Brittany's shirt. She had no reason to fear the taller blonde. "Can you hand me that top right beside you?" She blindly reached behind her for the top and proceeded to cover her breasts with it.

"Do you need any help?" Blue eyes scanned the back of Santana. While examining the bare skin she found only one flaw, a scar right at the spot where the bikini top tied in the center of her back. "What's this?" She reached out to trace the scar with her fingertip.

Santana tensed. "It's nothing." She pulled away quickly."

"Is it from him?"

She nodded, her eyes downcast. "He shoved me against Quinn's dresser." Santana made her way to the door. "Can we go downstairs and join the party? I don't want to think about any of this right now."

Brittany quickly wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, causing her to gasp. "I know I may barely know you, but I'll always be here for you."

* * *

Santana splashed water toward Brittany, some traveling past her to soak Rowan who was sitting on the pool's edge. She laughed loudly at the death glare she received from the raven haired girl.

"That's it girlie. You're goin down." Rowan dove into the water, surfaced beside Brittany. The pair looked at each other, nodded a silent agreement before taking off after the Latina.

"No! Not fair! Help!" Santana screamed as she swam away, but they soon surrounded her at the opposite wall of the pool. "Anybody?" She searched her eyes between Brittany and Rowan, both slowly wading toward her with evil grins on their faces. "Please?" Her voice was just a whimper. When she realized nobody was going to come to her aid since they were too busy either sitting at the table eating or watching and laughing, she started thrashing wildly, sending small waves of water to each of her two stalkers. But it didn't help as they each pressed their hands on each of her shoulders and dunked her. She stayed under the water for a few minutes, allowing herself to sink a little bit further under. She quickly formulated her plan.

Brittany and Rowan gave each other a high five. Still laughing over their triumph. What seemed like a minute or so passed and the blonde frowned and spun around. "Where's Santana?"

The Latina smirked, noticing her friend's frantic nature. She slowly swam back up toward the blonde's legs. In one swift motion she grabbed her ankles and tugged her down, bringing her eye level. She couldn't help but smile more at the shocked, then angry face she was staring into before surfacing with a loud and deep gasp for air. She spoke when Brittany surfaced right beside her, "that's what you get for teaming up on me."

Santana pulled herself up on the edge of the pool and grabbed one of the fresh towels from the table. She wrapped herself in the warm, dry cotton and walked to the canopy where Quinn and Rachel had fallen into one of their many arguments. As she had for the past week, she simply ignored Quinn. She glanced at Rachel, then to Quinn, then back at Rachel. As much as she hated to admit it, Rachel looked rather stunning in her one piece blue bathing suit. And she was starting to think Quinn was seeing the same stunning woman, just by the way she was blushing and her eyes wandering over the singer's body. She smirked to herself before sitting at the table with the food on it.

"Santana, try this it's amazing." Mercedes handed her a small finger sandwich.

The Latina took the sandwich and bit the corner off of it. Her attention was pulled away from the sandwich though when she heard Brittany and Rowan in the pool carrying on. "Rowan, I'm serious, stop it." Brittany's voice carried no play in it at all as she pushed the raven haired girl away from her one more time and hurried out of the pool and to Santana.

"What happened?" Santana asked softly.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Brittany wrapped herself in a towel and took the chair beside the Latina.

"Quinn!" All eyes turned to the sight of Quinn cradling Rachel in her arms and walking toward the pool. "You have to put me down this very instance. The chlorine is bad for my hair and I cannot became famous if my hair is dead before I'm even 18. Put. Me. Down!"

"Okay." Was all Quinn said before dropping Rachel from her arms, right into the pool. Rachel surfaced with a huff. "Well you said to put you down. So I did."

"This is not what I meant Quinn Fabray. Now you need to help me out of here right now!" Rachel reached out with her hands to take Quinn's. "Help me up." Quinn started to pull on the singer's arms, only to have Rachel pull even harder, using her feet against the wall of the pool for support as she pulled Quinn over her head and into the water with her. "That's what you get." She lifted herself out of the pool and proceeded to ring out her hair, leaving a shocked Quinn in the water, much to everybody's amusement.

"They love each other." Brittany whispered as she rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

"I doubt it, they hate each other's guts, have since elementary school."

"It was love at first sight then."

Santana shivered when she felt Brittany's hand resting on hers under the cover of their towels. She was thankful for the warm, sunny day, as it aided with hiding her blush. "Perhaps."

"No perhaps about it. People show affection in different ways. I'll bet you they're together by the end of the year."

"What's the reward?" Santana turned to look at Brittany, who did the same.

"We can come up with the terms and conditions later. Right now, stop moving." Brittany placed her head back on Santana's shoulder.

* * *

_**Yea, okay, I decided to throw in some side Faberry. Who do you want to win the bet? Brittany that they will get together? Or Santana that they won't get together? Or...ya know, you could wait til I come up with the terms of the bet first, mainly the reward. Lol**_

_**Don't forget to review guys! You've been awesome so far about it.  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Okay, some of you mentioned about Quinn's reaction to Chris, and Quinn and Santana not talking. Someone else mentioned about people asking about the bruises on Santana's face. I'll be honestly, I didn't feel like dealing with the marks on her face in the previous chapter, I wanted it to be a less stressful chapter, that's why I had the little bit of a time jump between the officer talking to Santana and then them being downstairs with the party goers. _**

**_The questions will come though, since, ya know, only the handful of people that were at the party knows what happened. _**

**_Sorry this is a fairly short chapter. I'll make up for it next time around. I really struggled with this one. Oh, I have figured out the terms of the Brittany/Santana bet. That will be brought back up once they get back to school on Monday... in like 2-3 more chapters lol. Then I'll officially put it up for a vote to see which direction I should go.

* * *

  
_**

**_I Got You Babe  
Chapter 11_**

"Can I talk to you?"

Santana's smile fell as she turned to look at Quinn. "About what?"

The blonde folded her arms over her chest, her gaze never faltering from Santana. "You know what."

"Fine, whatever." The Latina looked over her shoulder at Brittany after she stood up. "Save me a slice of pizza Britt." She followed Quinn out of the kitchen and upstairs so they could have some privacy. Most of the party goers had already left for the evening except for her, Quinn, and Mercedes. "What do you want?" She finally spoke when they were behind closed doors.

"I need to apologize." The blonde looked down at her bare feet. She couldn't even bring herself to look at her lifelong friend. She let her enjoy her day without any interruptions, she couldn't leave though, not without letting her know how she truly felt. "I should have believed you."

"Yea, you should have." Santana folded her arms over her chest, her tone was cold and harsh.

"Santana, I never would have thought he'd do something like that."

"No, you didn't think. You automatically assumed that since he's family he's a fucking angel."

She sighed. "You have every right to be upset with me."

"Damn straight I do."

"Just listen to me for a minute." Santana glared at her, keeping her mouth shut to listen. "I didn't want to believe it. He's always been the sweetest, kindest, most caring guy growing up."

"And that gives you perfect reason to believe him over your best friend." Santana shot back.

"At first, yes, it did." Quinn spoke again before Santana could jump in. "After what happened today, I knew I should have believed you from the beginning. San I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make up for this!" She pointed to her black eye and her busted lip. "It doesn't make up for the fact that that dick took my virginity." She took a step back, fighting off her own tears that were starting to sting her eyes. "Being sorry doesn't change any of it."

"I'm still sorry I didn't believe you."

"Like I said, you should have. Think about it Quinn, how many times have I fucking lied to you since we've known each other?" She paused to give the blonde a chance to think. "I may have been labeled as a lot of things, but a liar is one thing I'm not."

"Santana, please."

"No Quinn, I'm done. That was the worst possible thing to ever happen to a person and the one and only person I trusted called me a liar to my face. How do you think that made me feel?" She didn't give her a chance to respond before continuing. "It made me feel like shit." Santana pushed past the blonde and pulled the door open. "I think we're done here Quinn." She stormed out of the room and back down the steps to return to the kitchen.

"San, Rowan keeps trying to eat your pizza!" Brittany held the last piece above her and Rowan's head, in an attempt to keep it safe.

"Well, I'm back now, I'll take it." She reached up, her body barely pressing against the blonde's as she grabbed the slice. "I think Quinn's leaving."

"Why, what happened?" Brittany kept her voice low so only Santana would hear it.

Santana moved back to the table and leaned against it, savoring her first bite of the pizza before speaking again. "It's no big deal." She really didn't want to talk about it, not in front of everybody anyway.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna head home too, it's getting late and stuff." The girls turned to look at Mercedes who stood and gathered her things.

Santana watched as Brittany followed her to the door to see her out, then she glanced at Rowan. "So what did you do earlier that pissed off blondie?"

"Would you stop calling her that?" Rowan snapped at the Latina. "She was just being touchy is all."

"You had to have done something to irritate her." Santana tossed the crust into the trash can before finding one of the leftover sodas to enjoy. "And she doesn't seem to mind when I call her blondie, she gets this little look on her face. I'm sure you know, that small little smirk."

"I don't know what pissed her off."

"You wouldn't stop trying to kiss me when I told you no." Brittany interrupted their conversation, stepping closer to Santana then to Rowan. "San, are you staying again tonight?"

"I don't want to impose."

"Please stay again Santana." The blonde smiled at her. "It's no trouble at all."

Rowan rolled her eyes and walked by them. It was turning into the second night in a row she'd be vying for Brittany's attention.

"Yea, I guess I can stay. I just want to sleep anyway." Santana followed Brittany up the steps and into her room. Thankfully Stanley had been able to get the door hinges fixed during the party so the three girls could have some privacy in the evening. Santana curled up on the bed against the wall and wrapped herself in the blanket. She really did just want to sleep. "It's been a long day."

"Yes, it has." Rowan added when she entered the room and hopped on the bed after Brittany curled up facing Santana.

"Good night you two." Brittany spoke then waited for Rowan to turn the light off before placing a soft, tender kiss to Santana's forehead.

* * *

_**Please leave your thoughts and any other questions in a review :D I'll try to work in any possible ideas you guys might have too. One idea from one reviewer might spark three ideas in my head. The more ideas that spark, the longer this story turns out to be.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_You guys might hate me for this chapter, well, at least the first half of the chapter. The second half of the chapter you probably won't hate me so much for. But just remember, the first half is vital for the Brittana relationship development. It might not seem like it, but it is._**

**_Also, I need to apologize for it taking so long. Every time I tried to write, I ended up falling asleep. I've been battling various forms of "sick" for the last two months. I think the flu has finally hit me this time. My whole body hurts and for the past two days I've been running a fever of 100.5...Thankfully I was able to get most of this chapter written out in a notebook while curled up in bed that all I had to do was sit at my computer for an hour or so to type it and finish the chapter._**

**_Again, I'm sorry it took so long to update. :( Due to this illness, I'm not sure when I'll be better enough to focus on the next chapter.

* * *

  
_**

**_I Got You Babe_**  
**_Chapter 12_**

"Please San, at least let mom take you home." Brittany bounded down the steps early the next morning, following the Latina toward the door. "It looks like it's gonna rain."

They left Rowan sound asleep on the bed. Brittany stood in the bathroom with Santana as she took a shower, they didn't really talk about much of anything of importance. They mostly enjoyed each others company. "Britt, I just need some time to clear my head before telling my mom what happened. She's going to flip shit."

"At least text me to tell me how things went?" Santana nodded to her before exiting through the front door with her bag over her shoulder.

Brittany walked back up the steps and entered her room where she found Rowan awake and watching the door. "She gone?" Brittany nodded before sitting on the spot on the mattress where Rowan patted. "Good."

"Why good?"

"I don't like her. It seems like some front she's putting on. What happened to the bitch you told me about when you first met her?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders before laying down on her side, facing Rowan. "People change Row."

"Not in a few days Britt."

The blonde immediately went on the defensive. "You don't know that."

"Seems to me she's just trying to find a replacement for her friend. Quinn was it? She'll probably kick you to the curb once her and that girl reconcile their differences."

Brittany paused at her words, soaking them in. Maybe Rowan had a point in her observations of Santana. "Whatever happened between her and Quinn was major though."

"I still don't believe it Britt. Just think about it." Rowan rested her hand on Brittany's cheek.

The simple gesture caused Brittany's heart to flutter. She had never felt as confused as she was then. Honestly, she had always had feeling for Rowan. But now, now was different. Rowan wasn't just a few blocks away anymore. She was halfway across the state. Not only that, she also had blossoming feelings for Santana that were starting to cloud her judgment.

Rowan's voice was soft as she spoke. "I just don't want to see you get hurt B." Brittany nodded and allowed herself to be drawn into a slow, sensual kiss.

Everything she doubted was pushed to the back of her mind at that moment. All she could focus on was Rowan's familiar lips as they massaged her own. "I missed you." She whispered when their lips parted for a breath.

Rowan's chestnut eyes met Brittany's baby blues. "I missed you too Britt, more then you know." She shifted closer and met her with another, deeper kiss. She felt Brittany shiver when she dragged her tongue across her lips. When she was permitted access, she allowed her left hand to more from the blonde's cheek to play with the bottom of her tank top.

"Row." Brittany's words were breathless when their kiss broke. Her eyes fell shut when the raven haired teen grazed her cool fingers across her taut stomach. A low moan rumbled in her throat. It was the only push Rowan needed to remove the offending top.

She paused for a moment to take in the sight of Brittany's pale, muscular skin. "You're beautiful." Rowan leaned down to trail kisses along Brittany's jaw then down her neck, nipping and sucking as she went. Neither of them seemed to care about the small bruises Rowan was leaving on her skin.

"Please don't tease me." Brittany dug her nails into Rowan's shoulder as her lips continued to tease pale skin. She gasped and arched her back when a warm mouth wrapped around her left nipple while fingers plucked at the right. Brittany's hands moved from Rowan's shoulders to grip the back of her head, holding her close.

Rowan pulled away from Brittany's chest and hovered over the blonde to look deep into her eyes. "I love you."

The words were so soft that Brittany almost missed them. She did love Rowan, but she feared it wasn't the same as Rowan loved her. All she could do was nod. She felt her body tense though when Rowan's fingers snaked under the waistband of Brittany's shorts. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't focus on the beautiful girl hovering above her. All she could think about was the Latina. Brittany gasped when Rowan's knuckle grazed against her swollen clit. Fuck Santana right now. She wrapped her legs around the raven haired girl's waist and flipped them over on the bed. She always liked being on top anyway.

* * *

"Mama? You awake?" Santana yelled as she walked through the front door. She kept her gaze on the wooden floor. Anything that helped keep her bruised face out of view.

"Hey Mija, how was the party?" Maria Lopez replied from the kitchen. From the smell of things, Santana could tell she was working on lunch for the family.

The Latina took a deep breath before walking toward the kitchen. "The party itself was good."

"Mija! Qué pasó?" Maria dropped her spatula on the pan and rushed to her daughter's side. Santana instinctively pulled away from her mother when she reached out to touch the bruises.

"Chris happened." Her voice was soft. "I need you or Papi to take me to the police station today. I need to finish answering their questions."

Maria snatched her daughter's chin and forced her to look up at the older woman. "What did he do to you?" She leaned closer to examine the bruised eye and busted lip.

Santana diverted her eyes. "He… he tried to rape me. If," she shook her head as tears stung her eyes, "if it wasn't for Stanley breaking down the door…" She couldn't even finish her statement before breaking down into tears and clinging to her mother for dear life.

It was the first time in years that Maria held her daughter as she sobbed. "Carlos just went to the store to get some things for dinner, he should be home anytime, then we can all go to the police station. Alright Mija?" Santana nodded against the crock of her mother's neck, her sobs finally starting to die down. "So," Maria wanted to change the topic to something a little less stressful, "did you have fun with your new friend Brittany?"

Santana smiled softly, remembering the kisses and the way she held her, no questions asked. "Yea, I did. I like her mom."

"Oh really?" Maria winked at Santana. "You like her huh?"

The teen rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the fact that her smile grew. Her family had always been open and caring about all the decisions Santana made in her life. Including the fact that she was equally attracted to girls as she was boys. "I don't know her that well to know if I _like_ her mama. But she's really sweet, and nice, and seems like she doesn't have a care in the world."

"Uh huh, my daughter's in love."

"I am not!" Santana wanted to thank her mother for getting her mind off all the bad that happened over the weekend and getting her to focus on the good. "I'm a little smitten, maybe, but I am certainly NOT in love."

"What's this I hear about our little Santana in love?" Carlos's deep voice echoed through the hallway from the front door.

"Oh honey, Santana likes the new girl at school." Maria pushed past her daughter to greet her husband. Santana turned to watch her father's expression fall as her mother whispered against his ear.

"Where is he, I'm going to kill him." He left the grocery bags near the door and stormed into the kitchen to pull Santana into a bear-like hug.

Santana sighed softly against his chest. "He was arrested. I need to go to the station to finish answering their questions. Will you take me?" She looked up at the graying man who only nodded.

"I'll be out in a minute, I need to put some of the groceries away." Carlos led Santana out of the house and to his SUV while Maria stayed behind in the kitchen to clean up what she was making for lunch.

Santana's mind was racing, not only from the nervousness of seeing the police officer again, but from the fact that she'd be bombarded with questions about the rape as well as the attempted rape. And she wasn't even sure if her parents would be listening in on everything, since she was underage. She climbed into the passenger seat of the SUV after her father insisted on it. Talking was never a strong point of hers. Whereas keeping things bottled inside for years until they finally erupted, that was more Santana Lopez's speed.

* * *

_**Sorry if the Spanish was a bit off, I'm trying not to use too much of it because I don't trust all the translators I find online.**_

_**Don't forget to review, please? :) Reviews make me happy and make me feel better.  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Sorry about the delay for the next chapter of this story. As I posted in the last chapter I was really sick. Not only that but I was dealing with the holidays and it just seemed like I was running around like a chicken without a head during the past two weeks. Again, I'm sorry. _**

**_This chapter is kind of a filler. I don't think much is gonna happen in this chapter other than to get through to them going back to school and Santana dealing with questions from classmates about her black eye._**

**_Details for the Faberry bet will be discussed during the next chapter. Took me forever to figure out what the wager would be but I think it'll be a balanced out vote as to which way I'm going to go with the side romance possibility.

* * *

_**

I Got You Babe  
Chapter 13

When Brittany clung to her dearest friend Rowan before she left Monday afternoon, she felt none of the same feelings as when she first left Cleveland. Yes, she loved her friend. She loved her with all of her heart. She just wasn't in love with her.

"I love you B." Rowan whispered against the blonde's ear before kissing the exposed skin of Brittany's neck.

Brittany sighed before speaking. "I know, love you too." She felt, deep down, like she was leading the raven haired girl on. She felt she had to tell her she loved her. But soon enough, it would have to be clarified that it was a friendly love, not anywhere near a romantic love. "Please be careful driving home. Let me know when you get there."

"Of course." Rowan cupped Brittany's pale cheek and leaned in to kiss her only to have the blonde turn her head. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "We'll talk about it later." She took a step back to give Rowan room to get into her car. "Call me tonight?" Brittany smiled hopefully, taking her time to examine the blank expression Rowan was throwing at her. She was obviously confused and Brittany hated it.

Rowan's voice was barely there when she spoke. "Yea, I'll call you when I get home." With that, she climbed into her car and started the engine.

As soon as the blue car was out of Brittany's view she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open to type out a message. When she went to send it, the realization hit her. She never saved Santana's phone number when the Latina texted her the previous night to update her on how the police visit went. She cursed herself under her breath and hurried inside. "Mom?"

"In the kitchen honey."

"Can you take me over to Santana's?"

The older blonde nodded. "Hey Britt…"

"Yea mom?" Brittany leaned against the kitchen table to watch her mom place a few plates from lunch into dishwasher.

"Remember when you asked me what it's like to love someone?" Brittany nodded. "It's Santana isn't it?" The teenager blushed before finding something particularly interesting on the tiled floor of the kitchen. "I figured." Susan stepped forward to wrap her arms around her daughter. "Go grab your things, I'll run you over there."

"Thanks mom." Brittany quickly pulled away from the older woman and rushed upstairs for her purse.

* * *

"Please come and eat something Santana. You can't stay locked in your room all day long." Carlos knocked on his daughter's door. She had stayed in her room since returning from the police station the evening before.

"I'm not that hungry dad, I just wanna sleep."

"Fine, I'll leave a plate out here on the stand for you in case you get hungry." He placed the sandwich on the small table outside of Santana's room before going downstairs to sit in the living room with his wife. "Whatever they talked about at the station got her really depressed."

"And asking her about Quinn just made things worse. I don't get it. Quinn was her best friend since elementary school." Maria turned her attention away from her husband when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

Brittany shifted uncomfortably at the door. Her mother was still parked in the driveway, waiting, just in case the Lopez's weren't home. The blonde had yet to actually meet Santana's family, even with all the times over the last week that Susan had given the Latina a ride home. She smiled nervously when an older woman answered the front door.

"Can I help you?" She eyed the blonde cautiously as she rested her hand on the door frame to lean in a little closer to the girl.

"Is Santana here?"

Maria automatically went on the defensive. It was rare to have anybody show up at their home unless it was Quinn. And the blonde before her definitely wasn't Quinn. "And who are you?"

"I'm Brittany. The one who's party she was at this weekend." She bit her lower lip. She never thought of the fact that Santana's family might hate her for what happened to their only daughter on Saturday.

Maria's eyes lit up a little bit at the mention of the name. She smiled and muttered something that Brittany couldn't make out before stepping aside and motioning the girl into the home. "I'll show you where her room is, maybe you can get her to come out. We haven't actually seen her since we got home from the police department last night." Brittany waved bye to her mother before following the older Latina up the steps. "Mija?" Maria knocked on the door, "You have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

Brittany rested her hand on the door before speaking. "Hey San, it's Britt. Can I come in?"

Santana's heart leapt slightly as she stood up and unlocked her bedroom door. "Yea." She walked back to her bed and sat down before idly flipping through channels on her TV again.

"Thank you." Brittany smiled at Maria before entering the room. "Hey." She smiled at the Latina on the bed and moved to sit beside her. "I would have texted you but I didn't save your number." She frowned slightly.

Santana chuckled some yet never looked away from the TV toward the blonde. "Did you delete all our texts from last night?" Brittany shook her head. "Then you could have gotten my number through that."

Brittany bit her lower lip, pulled out her phone and looked at it blankly. "I…I don't know how."

The Latina's eyes snapped over her shoulder to Brittany who was sitting beside her. "You're serious?" Brittany nodded, causing Santana to burst into laughter. Part of the blonde wanted to cry at the fact she was being laughed at, yet at the same time, part of her heart melted at the joyous sound coming from Santana's lungs. "Let me see your phone, I'll show you how." Santana gasped when Brittany invited herself into her arms, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder in the process.

"How's your eye?" She reached up to touch the bruised skin, causing Santana to jerk back out of reaction.

"It still stings. I'll be fine."

"What about your lip?" Brittany's hand moved down Santana's cheek to drag her thumb over the damaged skin of Santana's lower lip.

The phone was forgotten about as Santana's eyes locked with Brittany's. "It still hurts too."

Without hesitation Brittany lunged forward to place a chaste kiss against the damaged skin. "Better?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Santana shook her head, hopeful that Brittany would kiss her again. Brittany did just that, she gently cupped the Latina's cheek and pressed their lips together again. It was another soft, innocent kiss, but more prolonged then the last.

Santana allowed her hand to rest on Brittany's tank top clad waist as their lips stayed melted together. It was the most natural feeling either of them had ever experienced before. Brittany was the first to make a move, allowing her tongue to trace the undamaged skin of Santana's lip. The Latina didn't hesitate in opening her mouth, allowing the blonde access. Their tongues met in the middle and danced a slow, romantic dance.

After what seemed like an eternity for both of them they finally parted with a mutual smile before Santana reached for Brittany's phone to begin showing her how to get back into her already read text messages.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review! :D**_

_**As always, ideas are still welcome.  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_I'm trying so hard to stay away from my habits of starting something then never finishing. Hope this chapter doesn't turn out to be total crap. No guarantees on length either. Also…please continue motivating me with ideas.

* * *

_**

**_I Got You Babe  
Chapter 14_**

She didn't know what to think anymore. What to believe even. Everything she had heard from her family and friends, she no questioned. Quinn Fabray had always been a good judge of character. Or so she thought.

Santana had been telling her the truth all along. And because she was too family oriented, she refused to believe the one person who had been more like family to her then her own family. Because of that stubbornness, she feared she lost the one person who meant the most to her.

"Quinn, honey, talk to me. You've been so quiet ever since you got home." Judy's voice was soft. It seemed to Quinn that she didn't even want to ask the question.

"It's nothing mom."

Judy continued the conversation though. "I know you're worried about Chris sweetie. But don't, you're father will help him get the best lawyer around to get him out of trouble-"

"He deserves whatever he gets," she cut her mother's tirade off.

Judy placed her fork down on her plate, "Excuse me?"

Quinn followed suit, not backing down from her mother. "He's my cousin, yes, but what he did deserves punishment. I will speak on San's behalf if she needs me too."

"Is that what this is about? Santana? Santana is nothing but a slut and everybody knows it. There's no doubt about it that she asked for it."

"Stop!" The younger blonde slammed her hands flat on the table then pushed herself to stand. "She may be a bit promiscuous, I will agree with that. But she's still my best friend." Quinn stormed out of the dining room, not giving her mother a chance to speak again. Deep down, she was hoping that the Latina was, in fact, still her friend.

* * *

Brittany let out a heavy sigh before answering Rowan's question. "Yes."

"What the hell is wrong with you B? You've known her for a month, three weeks of that was of her tormenting you. How can you love her?"

"Never said I loved her, I said I liked here. There's a different Rowan."

Rowan's voice cracked, she was fighting off tears. "But I love you Britt. There may be some distance between us now but that won't last forever. You'll move back after we graduate, just like you planned."

Brittany had planned on returning to her birth home after graduation. But now, now she was starting to feel at home in Lima. She was making new friends and starting to feel more welcome then she ever had in Cleveland.

"B?"

"Yea? Rowan I do love you and probably always will, but I'm not _in_ love with you. Please understand that." She could hear Rowan take a deep breath, probably preparing herself for another round of long-winded pleading. The blonde decided to cut her off before she could speak though. "I just need to figure some things out on my own for a while."

"Fine…" Rowan let out the breath she had been holding in her lungs. "Just promise me you'll be careful and run at the first sign of any hostility."

"I promise." There was a moment's pause, "Good night Row."

"Good night B."

The blonde tossed her phone across her bed and screamed into her pillow. After a few minutes she reached for her phone to type a message.

_(10:43PM) Britt: Hey_

_(10:44PM) Santana: Hola Chica_

_(10:45PM) Britt: :) How did it go with the police? Since I never asked earlier_

_(10:51PM) Santana: Exhausting. Was there almost 4 hours…_

_(10:52PM) Britt: I'm so sorry it happened_

_(10:52PM) Santana: Not your fault_

_(10:54PM) Britt: Feels like it though. It happened here in my room_

_(10:55PM) Santana: Don't feel bad about it I'm fine_

_(10:56PM) Britt: Really?_

_(10:58PM) Santana: Yes really :)_

_(11:00PM) Britt: Promise?_

_(11:00PM) Santana: Lol, yes_

_(11:01PM) Britt: Tell me you promise_

_(11:04PM) Santana: I promise_

_(11:04PM) Britt: You promise what?_

_(11:05PM) Santana: Jeez Britt, really? Fine. I promise I'm fine_

_(11:07PM) Britt: K, good, cuz I was scared_

_(11:07PM) Santana: …You were?_

_(11:09PM) Britt: Yea, like what if dad couldn't get the door open?_

_(11:10PM) Santana: Don't wanna think about that_

_(11:11PM) Britt: Sorry but that's all I can think about_

_(11:15PM) Santana: I'm not focusing on it. Not till I have to_

_(11:20PM) Britt: Rowan made it home ok_

_(11:21PM) Santana: Yea? Glad to hear it_

_(11:21PM) Britt: Do you like her?_

_(11:23PM) Santana: Honestly…?_

_(11:23PM) Britt: Yes honestly_

_(11:24PM) Santana: She's a bit of a controlling bitch. Just from what I've seen anyway_

_(11:26PM) Britt: Oh…well she thinks the same about you, so I guess I'll just have to keep you guys separate_

_(11:27PM) Santana: Fine by me. Britt, I'm starting to fall asleep with my eyes open._

_(11:30PM) Britt: Is that possible? O_o_

_(11:31PM) Santana: Lol wtf is that face?_

_(11:32PM) Britt: My confused look :D_

_(11:35PM) Santana: I'll text you tomorrow, good night Britt_

_(11:36PM) Britt: Nighty night San._

Santana couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she tucked her phone safely under her pillow and closed her eyes to allow sleep to overtake her.

* * *

_"Santana what's wrong?" I jumped when I heard Quinn enter her bedroom. "Did you drink too much again?" I couldn't even look at her. She would have seen my tear soaked eyes if I had. "San?"_

_ I sniffled a little louder then I wanted to and quickly rolled away from her. "Go away." I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly. I felt dirty. Used. Cheated. I felt everything at once and nothing was making any sense._

_"What's wrong? Are you…crying? I didn't think that was possible."_

_I shoved her away instinctively when she sat on the bed and rested her hand on my shoulder. "I said go away. I-I just want to sleep." I knew I should tell her, but the truth of the matter was, would she really believe me. It was her own family after all._

_Quinn gasped and sprang to her feet. "You're bleeding!"_

_"I guess I fell." My back was throbbing where the gash was but I didn't want to think of how bad it could very well have been._

_"Come to the bathroom with me I need to look at it." She grabbed my hand and pulled on it. It only caused me to cower back more. "Fine, I'll go get Chris, he'll carry your ass into the bathroom so I can look at it."_

_"No!" I snapped and shot up in place. Huge mistake, as the room started spinning and I collapsed back down onto the mattress._

* * *

**_So I decided to throw in a little dream about Santana's post-rape. I'm sure I'll throw one in later about the rape itself. Ideas are still welcome. Please, I'm like begging for ideas lol. Ideas make the world go round._**

**_Don't forget to review.  
_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Okay, so... some inspiration has struck. I had some inspiration earlier this week, but due to my computer decided to take a dump on me I was unable to get anything written. So, thankfully, while cleaning and packing to move, I was able to find my restoration disk and get my laptop up and running again. Just so everybody knows I installed Word JUST to write to this story. _**

**_So thankful I found some more inspiration. I can't guarantee how long it'll last though, but I'm going to push to get this story finished a.s.a.p.

* * *

_**

**_I Got You Babe  
Chapter 15_**

_"Where's Santana at?" I gently rested my hand on Puck's arm to get his attention._

_He turned to look at me with a huge grin on his face. I knew I shouldn't have allowed him to bring alcohol into this party. How he even got his hands on it was beyond me. "Hey babe." He paused long enough to turn to face me. "I haven't seen her in about an hour. Can't help ya."_

_I sighed. It had been over an hour since I'd seen her and I was starting to get a little worried. "She went upstairs. Probably drank too much and got sick."_

_"Thanks Chris." I rushed passed him and up the steps. First I checked the bathroom, which was empty. Then I heard what sounded like a cry. Then mumbling which sounded strangely like my best friend. My ear came to rest on the door before I realized that she was, in fact, sobbing... hard too. "Santana, what's wrong?" I slowly pushed open the door to see her curled up in the middle of my bed, her hair a tossled mess. "Did you drink too much again?" Her body never shifted, it was like she didn't even acknowledge my existence. "San?"_

_Her voice was barely above a whisper. I strained to hear it. "Go away." She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them._

_"What's wrong? Are you..." I couldn't help but pause for a moment when she sniffled loudly. "Crying? I didn't think that was possible." And honestly, I didn't. I have never seen the girl cry in all of the ten years we've been inseparable._

_I moved slowly to sit on the bed beside her only to have her hand rest on my hip and shove weakly. "I said go away. I-I just want to sleep."_

_She never was one to talk about her problems. I glanced down at my feet, highly tempted to listen to her and leave her alone on my bed. Just as I was about to stand up I looked back at her to see the white tank top she was wearing was stained a deep crimson red. "You're bleeding!"_

_"I guess I fell." My brow furrowed at her meager attempt at speaking. _

_"Come to the bathroom with me, I need to look at it." I grabbed her hand and pulled, but she only sank further into the bed. I'd have to change the comforter and sheets before going to bed, but that was something to worry about at a later time. Right now Santana needed help. "Fine, I'll go get Chris, he'll carry your ass into the bathroom so I can look at it."_

_"No!" I jumped at her sudden outburst and she shot out of bed. It was the fastest I think I'd ever seen her move._

_"San!" I tried to wrap my arms around her to prevent her from fainting all the way to the mattress, but it failed. She had passed out._

_While tending to the gash on her back I couldn't help but wonder what caused her to have such a reaction when I mentioned Chris._

* * *

Various rumors surrounding Santana's black eye and busted lip had circled the school by the middle of the day. Quinn would have to admit that some of them were rather amusing. Like the one that Santana was part of a drug bust gone bad and was beaten by a cop before running off and escaping certain death.

Most of the rumors involved the basic car accident or fist fight. Santana's favorite was one of Puck's current playthings went 'ape shit' on the Latina, catching her off guard and managing to get two good punches in before Santana beat them nearly to death. Brittany, Santana, and Quinn were the only ones who knew the truth of what the Latina almost endured again at the pool party.

"How's your eye?"

"Go away Quinn." Santana ignored the blonde Cheerio and continued to pull books from her locker.

"I remember."

Santana froze. Thinking about what happened and him was the last thing she wanted to do during school. She knew once she started thinking about him she wouldn't be able to stop. "Don't care." _Stop talking Quinn._

Quinn moved to the other side of the Latina and stepped into her personal bubble, lowering her voice before speaking again. "I was in denial of what happened to you."

"Shut up Quinn. You don't know what happened to me. You have no _fucking_ idea!" Santana slammed her locker shut and stormed off. Her small outburst having drawn the attention of a few lower classman. "Get out of my way." She shoved one young boy against the locker. The remaining students parted like the Red Sea for her as she clenched her hands at her sides, almost daring anybody to mess with her.

"Hey San!"

One thing she hated was someone grabbing her from behind. Before Santana realized just who had, in fact, grabbed her wrist she turned around and shoved the offending person. Her face instantly softened when she looked at the tears forming in Brittany's eyes. "Oh Britt." She knelt down beside her friend and pulled her head against her chest. "I'm so sorry. I'm just… a little on edge with the way people are talking today."

"Ha! Look at the dykes!" One brave student dared to yell out from the crowd that had surrounded the pair of women who were closer then they should have been on the floor in the middle of the hallway. The comment in turn caused everyone to start laughing and pointing.

The laughter finally caused Brittany's tears to break free of her eyes and form two solid streams down her cheeks. They effectively soaked the top of Santana's Cheerios uniform. "Get out of here, all of you!" Santana barked at them, most of the students who had dealt with her wrath in the past quickly made their ways to whatever class was next. The Latina pulled away from the sobbing blonde and stood up to begin her assault on the stupid Freshmen who remained behind. "You have a death wish?"

"N-n-no." The fire in Santana's eyes caused several of the remaining to cower away from the pair.

"What about you?" The student didn't move. "You wanna meet my fist?" He shook his head and left.

Finally the pair was alone. "San, can I tell you something?"

"Of course B, what's wrong?" She resumed her place on the floor, hugging the blonde. Quinn stayed just out of view, she was starting to feel like she was slowly being replaced.

"The only reason I ever Carter was because of rumors that started about me. Granted those rumors were true, but I wasn't ready to come out. I made everybody around me believe that I was straight. I was so good at keeping that lie that I started to believe it myself. I had started to convince myself that I was straight. But when I got here, I felt like I could be myself." Brittany's eyes met the floor, she couldn't look up at Santana.

The Latina only nodded, taking a moment to compose herself before offering a secret of her own to her friend. "It's alright, I do understand. The rumors that I sleep around with guys, are mostly lies. Yea, I make out with them, but as far as sex goes…" Santana shook her head. "I let them spread whatever they'd like and don't deny it."

"Why?"

Santana took a quick look around before answering. "Because I'm gay too."

Quinn's eyes widened. She had expected it, but always found a way to keep her best friend on the path to righteousness. Every time Santana would start to stray, Quinn would be there to direct her back on track. She just shook her head, fearing she had finally lost the Latina to the 'dark side.'

* * *

_**Yes, I referred to being gay as "the dark side." It's okay though, we have cookies :D**_

_**Please don't forget to review. Ideas still welcome.**_

_**Oh, I do believe I'm going to skip on the side Faberry romance and maybe form a Faberry friendship since Quinn's starting to feel as she's being replaced by a different blonde, she will probably decide to replace one brunette with another.  
**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Look at this, two updates in two days. I think my will to write is starting to come back. As I said with the last post, I'm not sure how long it'll stick around. So, while I've got it, I've been pushing myself to get as much of this story done as I can._**

**_

* * *

I Got You Babe_**

**_Chapter 16_**

"Does anybody have the slightest idea as to what is happening with Santana? I mean just this past weekend, as we were all arriving at Brittany's home, there were police officers there. If I remember correctly, which my memory never fails me, they were questioning Santana. She also had a freshly bruised eye and busted lip. Furtherm-"

"Don't you _ever_ shut up?" Quinn barked at Rachel who stood in front of the Glee class talking to all of her classmates. "You don't know what happened to her so what gives you the right to even be talking about it?"

"My apologies Quinn. You're right, I do not know what happened to our feisty little friend, but that surely doesn't stop the rest of the student body from discussing it in amazing detail I might add."

Quinn's voice was dry and cracked slightly as she struggled to find the words to defend her friend. "They're all lies."

"Oh like you know what happened." Mercedes chimed in, turning in her seat to look at the blonde in the back row. The Cheerio mumbled something that nobody could hear. "Yea, that's what I thought."

"I said!" She stood up to make her presence known. "Yes, I do know what happened to her. I know what happened at the party and I know what happened two years ago that made her the way she is today." She snapped before realizing that Santana was standing at the doorway.

To Santana's right side was Brittany. She had been able to talk Brittany into joining the club so she simply wouldn't feel alone, as everybody in Glee hated her attitude. "What made me how I am today?"

"San, I'm sorry."

"What did you tell them?" Before the Latina could charge into the room Brittany snaked her arms around her waist, holding her in place. "Nothing that _your_ cousin did to me changed my personality. It made me stronger and taught me not to take shit from anybody. Especially little know it alls like you."

Quinn sank back into her seat. As much as she had always enjoyed a heated exchange with Santana. The topic of her assault was not an acceptable battle to happen in public. "That's not what I meant S." She ignored the stares she was now receiving from her fellow Gleeks.

"Sure it is. Deep down you're still trying to defend him." She pulled on Brittany's arms. "B, let me go. I need to beat some sense into her."

"San, please calm down."

Upon hearing the soft words whispered against her ear she felt all anger wash right out of her body. She turned to look over her shoulder at the taller blonde who still continued to hold her from behind. Even though she was no longer attempting to pull away.

"So are _those_ rumors true?" Puck asked with a smirk on his face as he watched Santana and Brittany keep their eye contact.

"What rumors?" Brittany took an instinctive step back, putting a good three feet in between her and the head cheerleader.

"That you two are gay for each other." He continued.

"Again, those are all lies. People make up what they want to believe is true." Santana took a seat as far away from Quinn as possible, Brittany following her and sitting to her left. Brittany kept her eyes on the floor, she couldn't believe that the rumors about her had already started. It was like a repeat of what happened between her and Rowan in school in Cleveland. "Don't let them get to you B." She leaned a little closer, placing her lips right against Brittany's ear to whisper. "What happened between us will never leave us. I promise you that." She smiled when she felt Brittany shiver. "Besides that… I liked it." She pulled away, receiving a shocked look from the blonde.

Just before Brittany could respond, or even process a response in her head, Mr. Schuester entered the room to start the Glee club meeting.

* * *

"Is Mr. Schue always that… weird?" Brittany hugged her books to her chest and walked in step with Santana as they left the choir room. The Latina just nodded. "So what exactly is going on between you and Quinn? When I first started here you and here were inseparable."

"She didn't believe me." She kept her answer short. It was one thing she never wanted to talk about. Yet everybody had a way of bringing it up to her at the worst possible times.

"S, can I talk to you? Please?" Quinn gently gripped the Latina's hand to stop her in her tracks.

Santana felt a wave of anxiety wash over her but refrained from the same reaction she had earlier on being grabbed. "Why?"

Quinn looked at Brittany, then back at her once dear friend. "I know I've said I'm sorry before and that wasn't enough. I know words can't make up for what I did to you. For what _he_ did to you. I am sorry I didn't believe you Santana. I should have." She took a moment to regain her thoughts, finally letting go of Santana's hand once she realized the brunette wouldn't dart away from her. "I had a dream last night. It was a memory of when I found you curled up, bleeding on my bed."

Santana's jaw clenched at the memory, it was the same dream she had the night before as well. "What about it Q?"

"I knew something had happened when I found you. You never really were that good at lying. At the time though, I didn't understand what could have happened. The more I think about it though, the more I realize that he hurt you… badly." Quinn stepped closer to the trembling Latina and rested her hand on her shoulder. "If this goes to trial, I want to testify on what happened two years ago… on your behalf."

Santana's eyes grew wide in shock, it was definitely not something she was expecting to hear. "Why?"

"To prove to you how sorry I am. And to make sure he gets what he deserves, no woman should ever have to go through that. I wouldn't even wish it upon Man Hands."

Brittany giggled softly at the name. "Why don't you just admit you like Rachel?"

"Excuse me?" Quinn shot back at her.

Santana placed her hand on Brittany's shoulder, meeting her eyes and shaking her head. "Britt, no."

"But it's true. I might not be the brightest person in the world, but I know love when I see it. Like at the party when you two were playing around. Or the looks you give her in the hallway when you think nobody's looking. All of the signs are there."

Quinn ignored the other blonde's remarks and turned to face Santana again. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." And with that, she was gone.

"Do you have a death wish B?" Santana shook her head at the blonde's laughter and continued down the hallway. She gasped loudly when Brittany hooked their arms together. "What are you doing?" Her whole body tensed up.

"Walking with you." She said with a smile.

"I'm still getting used to being touched again." Brittany got the hint and unhooked their arms, but stayed close to her. "Sorry…"

"Nah, it's alright. I understand." She looked around quickly to make sure no students or teachers were in the hallways, "did you mean what you said earlier in Glee?"

Santana blushed, knowing exactly what Brittany was referring to. "What did I say earlier?" She figured playing stupid was her best route of action.

"That you liked what's happened." They came to a stop, their eyes locking.

"And what exactly was that?" Santana took a step closer, effectively tipping her chin up to maintain eye contact.

Brittany cupped the Latina's cheek and stroked the skin with her thumb gently before leaning down and giving her a very quick kiss. "That." Santana only nodded and allowed her eyes to close when she felt herself be pulled back in for a more loving, longer kiss.

"We…" Santana stuttered over her words, trying to regain the breath in her lungs that was stolen by Brittany, "should hurry up, your mom's waiting for us." Bravely she grabbed the blonde's hand and interlaced their fingers as they continued to make their exit from the school.

* * *

_**Slow and steady wins the race. Here's what I'm thinking:**_

_**-There's a lot of internal struggle for Santana to overcome with the whole "being touched" thing. **_

_**-Should I progress things a little faster between Britt and San?**_

_**-Where should Rowan fall into all of this? I can't just have her vanish like she was never there to begin with.**_

_**-And what about Quinn? lol**_

_**I figured if I asked you guys some questions it might spark some ideas to throw back at me. Ideas are what keeps me writing! :D **_

_**Don't forget to review! I neeeeeeeed reviews. They make me happy.  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_So, as I said, I'm going to write and write and write until I lose my will to write again. Which, granted, I hope does not happen, but you never know. I mean, I get in moods where all I wanna do is read, then there's moments where all I wanna do is write. _**

**_Must say, I was rather amused at multiple people telling me Rowan should die/fall off a cliff. Though you guys DID give me a small idea on how to deal with Rowan and how Rowan will put a damper on the Brittana._**

**_Got an equal response on the Britt/San relationship development speed. So I'll try the whole "one step forward, two steps back" thing and see how it goes.

* * *

_**

**_I Got You Babe  
Chapter 17_**

"Brittany, you have a visitor!"

The blonde jumped at her mother's voice. She was a bit confused since Santana was sitting on the chair beside her at the desk. Together they worked on their Spanish homework. "Who's coming to see you?" Santana glanced at her friend. Brittany only shrugged and stood to go to her door.

"Britt!" Rowan pounced through the door and into the shocked arms of her once lover.

Santana leaned back on her chair with a frown plastered on her face. Yes, it was a Friday evening, but Brittany seemed just as shocked as she was to see the raven haired teenager standing in the blonde's bedroom. "Rowan…? What are you doing here?" Brittany placed her hands on the shorter girls shoulders and pushed her to arm's length.

"I came to see you, silly." She finally looked over Brittany's shoulder to see a not-so-happy Latina sitting at the desk. "Hi Santana."

"Sup?" Was her automatic response.

"Are you staying the weekend?" Brittany pouted a little since this weekend was suppose to be her time alone with Santana. Perhaps she could convince Rowan to sleep on the sofa, since her bed really wasn't big enough for the three of them, as she had learned the previous weekend when they all attempted to sleep on it together.

"Of course, I wanted to surprise you. Your mom knows I'm staying."

"I should probably head home then. I mean, I don't want to interrupt your time together." Santana ignored Rowan's sly smirk and proceeded to pack up her belongings. She jumped when Brittany was suddenly at her side, gripping her hands to stop her. "Britt, don't."

The blonde instantly pulled her hands away, but stood her ground. Once she made sure Rowan was staying near the door she leaned closer to whisper to her friend. "I swear to you I had no idea she was coming."

"She wants you B. I can't stick around here and watch her throw herself at you." Santana quickly covered her mouth, the words escaping before she realized what she had said. "I didn't mean it like that."

Brittany couldn't hide her smile. But she realized the Latina was struggling with herself and decided not to push it. "It's alright, please stay. I promise you there's nothing between her and I."

"Ahem." Rowan made it a point to clear her throat to draw the two away from each other. She was there on a mission that weekend. Her mission:

Win Brittany's Love.

* * *

"I don't care Rowan, you're sleeping on the sofa!" Santana had never seen Brittany so angry as she was now. Rowan was insisting on sleeping in the blonde's room with her, alone. But Brittany didn't sway from her original plans on having it be just her and the Latina. "I already had plans this weekend, and I'm not letting you just appear out of nowhere, expecting me to drop everything for you."

"Wow B, harsh." The raven haired girl folded her arms over her chest and glared at Santana. "So you'd rather share a bed with a girl you barely know, then with a girl you've known your whole life?"

"I'm sorry Rowan. The person you are now is nothing like the one I knew growing up." She diverted her eyes, unsure of what to say next. She really didn't want to hurt the girl, but knew that was the only way she'd be able to get her to back off some. "When I was in Cleveland… You had your chance. You knew I was willing to give us a try." She bit her lower lip for a second before continuing. "When the rumors started you were so worried about your own self image that you pushed them all to the side. Hell Row, you even started some of them about me, to protect yourself. You and I have been through hell together, but right now, you're not the one that needs me the most." Brittany threw a warm, caring smile to Santana who didn't hesitate to return it.

"So what you're saying is, I'm kicked to the curb because I was scared of who I am and what I wanted?" Brittany nodded to her. "Yea, whatever." She stormed out of the blonde's room and downstairs to sleep on the pull out futon that had been made up for her.

"She always like that?"

"Only when she's jealous." Brittany kept her back to Santana as she pealed her t-shirt off her body, revealing toned muscles in her back and shoulders to the Latina's hungry eyes.

_God she's gorgeous. No Santana, don't even tease yourself._ She forced herself to look down. "What's she jealous of?"

Brittany spun around before pulling her tank top over her head, giving the Latina a full view of her bra covered chest. "You and how I am with you." Santana instantly diverted her eyes the moment she started to look up. "What's wrong?" Her voice became softer and more relaxed as she stepped closer to the Latina. "Santana, look at me." She abided by the command. "I'd never hurt you." She trailed her fingers up the Latina's arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"Britt…" Santana's voice faded to nothing, she was at a complete loss of words before she suddenly lunged forward and devoured Brittany's soft lips with her own. It was the first time that the Latina had willingly started the kiss. A sign that she was becoming more comfortable with herself.

Before either of them realized it they were laying on the bed, lips still locked tightly together. Santana's hands were both lost in Brittany's blonde curls as their tongues began dancing wildly in a heated battle for dominance. The first moan to erupt was lost in the passion as neither girl knew who the low rumble belonged to. All either of them knew was that they didn't want it to end. But sadly, breathing was a necessity and they pulled apart to stare into each other's eyes.

But when Santana opened her eyes to look up at the blonde hovering over her, what she saw definitely wasn't Brittany.

_I stared up at him, his kiss was rough and frantic, full of lust, not a drop of passion or love. His eyes bore down into me. Those dark greens that I'll never forget. "Get off of me."_

_"You know you want this Santana, why else did you come up here?" His voice was cold as he lowered his lips to my neck, causing an involuntary chill to run through my body._

_"Get off of me Chris!" I shoved at him._

"San?" Brittany cupped the Latina's cheek, her expression showing the worry she was feeling. "Santana, look at me." Santana's entire body tensed up and she looked away, using her strength to push the body off of her. "San what's wrong?" Brittany remained close to her.

"I can't do this." She turned onto her side and hugged her knees into her chest. Every where she looked, all she saw was him hovering over her, holding her hands above her head, having his way with her. She knew she wanted the blonde, but couldn't bring herself to overcome the past. Had the incident with Chris not come close to repeating itself the week before, she believed she would have been more comfortable to go through with it. "I'm sorry." She spoke moments before her body was overcome with violent sobs.

"Oh baby, come here." _Baby._ It slipped out of Brittany's mouth. But decided not to try to cover it up as she wrapped her arm around Santana's mid section and molded herself to the Latina's back in an attempt to sooth her. "You saw him didn't you?"

Santana just nodded before turning in the blonde's arms to face her and sink into the comfort from the one person she felt she could trust with her life.

* * *

_**There would have been some sexytimes ensuing had Santana not completely freaked out about being below Brittany and looking up at her. Yea, I'm kinda evil. **_

_**Let me know what you think :D  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Here's your next chapter. Discussion of Britt and San's wager as well as a major discovery and some caving on Santana's part._**

_**Oh yea, some more Rowan drama, but not the initial Santana reaction I wanted to go with. I went with the flow while writing this chapter**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_I Got You Babe  
Chapter 18_**

When Santana awoke on Saturday morning she realized she was alone in a bed that wasn't hers. Panic began to settle in until memories from the night before flooded into her mind.

_"San, I swear there's something between Quinn and Rachel." Brittany glanced at her friend before locking their hands tightly together._

_"There's not. I can assure you on that." Santana rolled onto her side to face the blonde._

_Brittany stole a quick kiss. "If I win, I want you to take me on a date, your treat." She giggled at the thought._

_The Latina raised an eyebrow at the thought. "When I win, I want you to be my servant for a day." She winked._

_The blonde smirked and leaned in for another kiss. "If that's the case, I kinda hope I lose."_

The Latina tried to hide the smile on her face as she climbed out of Brittany's bed. A place she could get quite used to waking up. She arched her back to stretch, wincing as her shoulder popped back into place. She must not have moved all night long.

"Britt, we have to talk about it." Santana froze before she turned the corner to descend the steps. Eavesdropping was something she'd always loved doing to people.

"No, we don't." The Latina could tell Brittany was annoyed.

There was a moment of silence before she had to strain to hear Rowan's next words. "But how can you sleep with someone and then pretend it never happened." The muscles in Santana's body froze and she slowly began to descend the steps, fully intent on hearing as much of their conversation as she could.

"It was a mistake… get off me Row… I was worried about Santana and you were the only person there who offered some kind of comfort."

"I'm so tired of hearing about that little bitch. I know you like her but you barely know her." Rowan's eyes locked with the Latina's as she came into view. "You enjoyed it though. You were begging me not to stop." She grinned when the facial expression fell from Santana's face. _Score one for me._

Brittany stood from her place on the sofa. "In my mind, I was begging Santana not to stop… not you." That was all Santana needed to hear before she crossed the living room, spun the blonde around to face her and kissed her passionately. They melted into one another, enjoying the contact. "How long have you been there?" The blonde asked with a shaky voice, her arms tightly wrapped around Santana's neck.

"Long enough."

Rowan stood and approached the pair who had yet to pull apart. "She heard the fact that you were begging me."

Santana's last nerve was finally lost. "What the fuck is your problem?" She wiggled out of Brittany's grasp and stared into the eyes of the girl she was _really_ starting to hate.

"You." Rowan didn't back down. "You think you can just come into Britt's life and take over everything."

"She's not taking over anything Row." Brittany wrapped her arms around herself. "I think you need to leave."

"Yea, I think she needs to leave too Britt. We need some time alone."

"No Rowan…" she paused, "you need to leave."

"What?" She threw her hands up in the air. "I just got here last night!"

Santana took a step back to allow the two once dear friends their argument. "Well, had I been expecting you things would have been different. But San and I already had plans this weekend."

Rowan shot a glare at the Latina before pushing her out of her way and storming up the steps. "Oh hell no. Who do you think you are putting your hands on me?" Santana started after her only to stop when she heard a thud on the floor. "Britt?" Her heart melted at the sight of the broken blonde on the floor.

"I can't be her friend anymore." Brittany collapsed into the Latina's arms, completely losing it. "N-not while… not while she's-she's like th-this." They sat in silence for several minutes until Brittany's tears subsided.

"All friends have fights B. If you make up then you're meant to be friends." She paused to take in her own words, her thoughts automatically going to Quinn and their own bitter fight.

"Can I at least text you later?" Rowan was fighting off her own tears as she slipped into her shoes and threw her windbreaker over her shoulder. All Brittany did was nod. "Well… bye then…"

* * *

Santana watched Brittany gather some fresh clothes before she disappeared out of the room to take a shower. She waited until she heard the water running before flipping open her phone and typing a message.

_(11:15AM) Santana: Hey_

Several minutes passed before the device beeped with a response.

_(11:22AM) Quinn: …Hey_

_(11:22AM) Santana: I've been thinking_

_(11:23AM) Quinn: About?_

_(11:24AM) Santana: What happened between us_

_(11:24AM) Quinn: I said I was sorry…_

_(11:26AM) Santana: I know, I'm sorry too… what are you doing tomorrow for lunch?_

_(11:28AM) Quinn: I'm going out. But I'm available after… why?_

Santana sighed. This was harder on her then she originally had anticipated. After a few moments she decided against a return text and opted to call her instead.

"Hello?" There was some muffled talking in the background that Santana couldn't quite pick up on.

"Hey Q."

"So what's up?" There was still muffled talking in the background. This time Quinn responded to it. "God, I said shut up! Sorry S."

"Who's there with you?" Santana found herself straining to pick up the voice. She had figured out it was a female's voice.

"Do _not_ tell me to shut up Quinn Fabray! I will talk whenever I please and there is not a thing you can mmph!"

Santana's eyes widened when she realized who the voice belonged to. "Rachel?"

"Shut up Santana."

The Latina mocked Rachel "Do _not_ tell me to shut up Quinn Fabray!"

"Shut it Santana!" Quinn's voice was more forceful.

"I should have seen it sooner." Santana groaned and rubbed her forehead. "I'll deal with that nightmare at another time." She got back on track. "I wanted to talk to you… to try to fix us."

"I'd like that. I'll text you after lunch tomorrow." There was silence for a moment. "Hey San?"

"Yea?"

"Can you like… keep this a secret?"

The Latina chuckled. "Yea, but you'll owe me."

"Thanks S."

They said their goodbyes and Santana climbed out of the bed to change out of her pajamas for the day. She had to start planning out her date with Brittany. Even though it was part of their wager, she'd been thinking of asking the blonde out for the past week. Now she didn't have to worry about her nerves getting in the way anymore.

* * *

_**OKAY! **_

_**I need some major help with this part. Where should Santana take Brittany for their date? Other then the typical Breadstix. I want something special, something off the wall. I want some ideas. Please give me some ideas. I'm begging for some ideas...  
**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_I've been a bad author… Let me tell you why this has been delayed so much. Basically the entire month of February was spent packing/moving into a new place with my awesome best friends. The first week of March has so far been spent unpacking and helping my new roomies unpack as well. PLUS! We don't have internet at the house yet, so I had to walk all through the house until I found a signal strong enough that I could latch onto in order to get stuff done._**

**_So, with that said. I've been working on the next chapter on my computer. And I thought I'd make up for my lack of an update with a longer then usual chapter. I know there won't be any complaints from the readers. Please enjoy.

* * *

_**

_**I Got You Babe**_  
_** Chapter 19**_

"How long?"

"How long what?" Quinn looked across the table before taking a sip of her coffee.

Santana glared at her before following suit with her own Starbucks coffee. "Berry… how long?"

The blonde shrugged. "I dunno… Since the beginning of summer I guess."

"You guess? Damn Q, you guys are doing a great job of hiding it. It's like nothing's changed between you guys at school. Even the slushies are still in full force."

"I make up for it later."

"TMI Quinn… TMI! I don't wanna think about you and man hands getting it on." Santana shuttered at the thought. Quinn just smirked. "How come then, you kept riding me about being gay?"

"Because maybe I didn't want you to deal with what I'm dealing with." Quinn's eyes were downcast on the table. She couldn't even bring herself to look at her friend after saying that to her.

"I's been dealing with it longer then you have. Let people mess with me. I dare 'em." She leaned forward so Quinn could hear her when she lowered her voice. "I think it was because you're still in denial."

Her eyes shot up to meet the Latina's. "I am not!"

"Prove it then."

"How?"

Santana smirked. "Come out at school."

"And go through what Kurt goes through? Rachel and I already talked about it and we're going to wait until later in the year."

Santana leaned back in her chair and took a quick glance around the small coffee shop. "Chicken."

Silence fell between the pair of old friends. Quinn mentally scolded herself for wanting to ask, but there was no other option. "Is there a trial date yet?" Santana's face fell at the question and she just shook her head. "Sorry… I meant what I said about testifying on your behalf."

"I know." Her answer and soft and very short.

Quinn suddenly smiled as she realized a way to get Santana to relax again. "How are things with you and Brittany? It seems like you two are getting kind of close."

The Latina did, in fact, smile at the thought of Brittany. "Things are great to be honest with you. I actually owe her a date."

"Oh?" Quinn was intrigued by the comment. "What do you mean you _owe_ her a date?"

Santana cracked up laughing, successfully drawing the attention of a few other shop patrons. "I lost a bet."

"Let me get this straight… the only reason you're taking her on a date is because you lost a bet?"

"No, no, no… I wanted to take her out before losing the bet, but losing the bet made it easier to take her out." She shook her head and laughed at her own words. "She swore that there was something going on with you and Berry."

"And you thought there wasn't." Santana simply nodded at her. "She's very observant."

"She also doesn't even know she's won the bet yet."

"So where are you taking her? Breadstix?"

Santana shook her head. "Too common. I really need to think this one through. There's something about being near Brittany that I haven't felt before."

Silence fell between the pair again. Both got lost in thought as to the _perfect date_ scenario. After a few minutes Quinn's eyes lit up before she spoke. "I got it!"

* * *

"Mami?" Santana called out when she entered her home after her lunch date with Quinn. She was happy that the two had managed to patch up their always rocky relationship. "Papa?" She frowned when she was unable to find either of her parents. Once she entered the kitchen she spotted a handwritten note stuck under a magnet on the refrigerator.

_Mija,_

_Your Mama and I went out for the day. We won't be back until late tonight. There's money on the counter by the sink for pizza. Maria said you can invite that nice girl Brittany over. She said you like her. Have fun Mija._

_Love,_

_Papi_

The Latina sighed before pulling out her cell and placed her order for pizza, then opened up her text menu.

_(4:30PM) Santana: Hola Chica._

_(4:32PM) Brittany: Hey yourself._

_(4:32PM) Santana: Come over for pizza and a movie?_

_(4:34PM) Brittany: Depends, what movie? :)_

Santana chuckled as she made her way back into the living room to search through the vast Lopez movie collection.

_(4:37PM) Santana: Well, what do you want?_

_(4:38PM) Brittany: Romance! I love romance. Oh! And Comedy. Comedies are great._

_(4:40PM) Santana: But I want an action. What about Wanted? Angelina Jolie is super hot._

Santana took a moment to decide on the perfect movie. She figured that it would be fun to mess with the blonde. _Just Like Heaven_.

_(4:41PM) Brittany: But San! I don't like action movies. I want something sweet! Pretty please? :(_

_(4:47PM) Santana: Tomb Raider it is then._

_(4:48PM) Brittany: But Santana! Don't make me pout._

_(4:50PM) Santana: Hurry up and get here. The movie's starting._

Santana popped the movie into the dvd player and ran up the steps to change out of her jeans and shirt into a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top.

By the time she made it back down the steps the front doorbell rang. After glancing at her phone and seeing no more messages she realized that it was probably Brittany. She smiled as she opened the door. "I want a romance San!" She pushed past the Latina to search through the movies.

"But there's already a movie in the player Britt." Santana closed the door behind her and walked up behind the blonde.

Brittany turned around and gasped softly at how close the other girl was. She reached out to rest her hands on the Latina's shoulders to keep from stumbling back. Santana's arms instinctively wrapped around her waist to keep her close. "You scared me."

Santana's voice was soft and soothing. "Sorry." Their eyes locked, yet as they started to lean in closer, the doorbell rang. "Shit…" The Latina cursed under her breath and took a step back to get the door. "Pizza's here, will you go get plates out, they're in the cabinet to the right of the sink." Brittany nodded and they parted ways.

"I love pizza." Brittany giggled when the Latina placed the box on the kitchen table. "What kind did you get?"

"Extra cheese. It's my favorite." Santana lifted the top of the box and pulled out a single piece to take a bite.

"You got a little something…" Brittany reached out to wipe some sauce from the brunette's lower lip before sliding her hand down to her neck and pulling her closer for a kiss. The blonde loved the mixture of pizza sauce and Santana's cherry lip gloss she tasted. "I love your lips." She whispered.

Santana set the slice of pizza down on one of the plates and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and pulled her in for a deeper, more lustful kiss. Soon she found her lower back coming in contact with the corner of the island's counter. She whimpered when Brittany's tongue came into contact with her lower lip and quickly opened her mouth to meet it with her own. The Latina reluctantly pulled away and whispered against Brittany's lips, keeping her eyes closed. "The food's getting cold…"

"Don't care."

Their lips met again, this time Brittany moved her arms around Santana's waist and Santana's hands moved up to get lost in long blonde locks. Both pulled in closer, eager for as much contact as possible. Santana's eyes remained sealed shut as she felt Brittany's soft lips pull away from hers and reposition themselves on her neck. Her body instantly froze up and she pulled away. "I… I can't." She turned away from the blonde and started to serve herself some pizza before vanishing into the living room before Brittany had a chance to speak.

"Are you alright?" She spoke softly as she sat beside Santana on the sofa, her eyes never leaving the Latina. "I'm sorry."

"Britt, please… don't be sorry. It's not your fault I'm as fucked up as I am."

Brittany reached out with her hand to cup Santana's cheek, causing her to look at the taller girl. "It's not your fault he messed you up so bad. I like you for you. Not for what happened or anything else like that. I like you Santana Lopez." She smiled warmly at the Latina who returned the smile. "I'll help you as I can, okay?"

"Okay." Santana reluctantly pulled away to start the movie and eat her pizza.

* * *

"So you're telling me she's not a ghost at all?" Brittany looked at Santana with the most adorable, confused look the Latina had ever seen. She nodded. "How can someone talk to someone else when they're in a coma though? I don't get it!"

"It's just a movie Britt, most movies really don't make any sense."

"I didn't like it."

"Why?" Santana stood up to take the DVD out of the player to put it back in its case.

The blonde folded her arms over her chest and pouted. "Just didn't."

Santana shook her head and giggled before moving to stand in front of the blonde on the sofa. "I have to tell you something."

"Oh?"

The brunette sighed. "Well, first off, are you free next Saturday?" Brittany nodded. "Good, because I'm taking you on a date. It seems Man-Hands and Q have been running around together behind _everybody's_ back."

Brittany jumped up to her feet and wrapped her arms around Santana. "I knew it!"

"Yea, yea, you were right. So… now I can stop being a chicken and ask you out on a real date." She looked down to hide her blush.

"I'd love to go on a date with you Santana." Brittany leaned down to press her lips gently to the brunettes. "Where are we going?"

"No that, my dear. Is a surprise that you'll just have to wait for. I just hope you like it. I loved doing it every summer when I was a kid." Santana smiled before flopping back onto the sofa to surf through the television channels. Once Brittany retook the seat next to her she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I can't wait." She whispered, allowing her head to rest against Santana's.

* * *

_**So, I'm kinda stuck right now. I know what their date will be. The date will probably be next chapter. But...past the date, what else do you guys want to have happen in this story? I'm seriously starting to run out of ideas people. I need some input about Rowan and about Chris. As well as some concepts for how to end this. The ending hasn't quite come to me yet.**_

_**Anyway, let me know what you think. And for the record I actually own Just Like Heaven and I like the movie. Reese Witherspoon is kinda hot :D Anyway...please review! I love reviews!  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_So I didn't get as much writing done this past week as I really wanted to. I ended up being off work Wednesday and Thursday due to hospital orders to rest my leg. Sadly, I didn't get any writing done during those days. I ended up playing Nazi Zombies with my roommate most of the day Wednesday and Super Mario World with her on Thursday. It was fun :D Anyway, here's the next chapter._**

**_Turns out that this chapter ended up being little tidbits from their trip to their date. The actual date will be next chapter.

* * *

_**

**_I Got You Babe  
Chapter 20_**

"Where are we going San?"

"It's a surprise." Santana reached over the center console of her mom's SUV to grab the blonde's hand. After releasing a shaky breath she laced her fingers with Brittany's long slender ones. "I have a confession to make." She never looked at the passenger as she turned on the ramp to enter the highway heading north. She waited until she felt Brittany's eyes land on her before speaking again. "I've never actually been on a date before."

"Really? But I heard around school about your 'reputation.'" She raised her hands to signal an air quote. Santana's facial expression fell at the accusation.

"Yes, so I had a bit of a reputation. But that was just it. Remember what I had told you before in the hallway?" She glanced over to see Brittany nod. "It's all true. The only person I've ever slept with… was Chris. And that wasn't even willingly." Her voice trailed off with her last sentence causing Brittany to squeeze her hand reassuringly. "So honestly, I have no idea what I'm really doing."

The blonde leaned over the center console to press her lips gently to the Latina's cheek and she whispered, "You're doing just fine. Don't worry." Santana smiled nervously at her.

"We're going to Lake Erie."

Brittany's eyes lit up and she began bouncing in her seat. "I used to go there a lot growing up too."

"Good, the place we're going is just outside of Toledo. So it's almost two hours to get there. I just really hope you like it Britt."

* * *

A little more than halfway through their drive Santana started to slow down and exit the highway. "I need a drink." She spoke before giving the blonde a chance to ask why they were stopping.

"Okay good, I need to pee too."

"You could have told me that a while ago. I would have stopped." Santana smiled at Brittany when she stopped the vehicle and climbed out. "We're making great time anyway, the place doesn't even open until noon."

"I really wish you'd tell me where we're going." The brunette just shook her head as she led the way to the restrooms in the back of the gas station she stopped at. After she finished she exited and headed for the coolers along the far wall to search for something to drink.

"Whatcha getting?" Brittany boldly wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, causing her to jump and tense up. "Hey it's just me. Relax hun."

"Hun?" Santana turned to look over her shoulder, not before resting both of her hands on Brittany's arms.

"Yes, that a problem?" Santana shook her head and relaxed into the blonde's embrace.

She reluctantly pulled away from the blonde's warm embrace to open one of the cooler's doors and retrieve a bottle of Pepsi. She was nowhere near Lima, why abide by Coach Sylvester's Cheerios diet. "What do you want to drink Britt?"

She hummed for a few seconds, taking the time to not only enjoy having Santana so close to her but to make her decision. "Cherry Pepsi." Santana nodded and opened up the door again to grab the bottle. "I can pay for that ya know." She tried to grab it from the brunette but she was too fast for her and kept it just out of her reach.

"Today is my treat. I'm taking _you_ on a date. You don't get to pay for a thing." Santana smiled at the pouting blonde and made her way to the register to pay. "Are you coming or are you going to stand there and pout all day?"

"Pout." Brittany folded her arms over her chest and stuck out her bottom lip even further.

Santana just shrugged. "Fine, you stay here and pout, I'll continue on to the Lake and have fun all on my own." That got the blonde's attention. She practically ran up to Santana to catch her. "I knew that would work. Here." She shoved the bottle of Cherry Pepsi into Brittany's hands, but not before taking a small sip of it.

"You could have gotten your own."

"I didn't drink that much of it." The Latina climbed into the driver's side and started the engine.

"Hey San?" She grabbed her hand to stop her from putting the car into gear and backing out of the parking spot.

"Hey what?" Santana turned to look at the blonde, with a small smile on her face. They'd only spent a total of an hour and a half together that day and she already knew it would be one of the best days of her life.

"Thank you." Brittany cupped Santana's cheek and pulled her close for a long, slow kiss.

The brunette gladly returned the kiss then backed the car out of the parking spot and made her way back onto the highway.

* * *

"Britt, will you please calm down, you're shaking the whole vehicle." The brunette couldn't hide the fact that she was smiling as she tried to calm her passenger down.

"But San, we're getting close. Is that where we're going?" She pointed off to the distance where she spotted a Ferris Wheel shooting up into the sky. Santana's smile grew and she nodded.

"It's a Carnival that overlooks the lake. Since it's so late in the year, it shouldn't be that busy at all. This is where I came a lot when I was a kid." Santana pulled into the parking lot that was across the street from the carnival. "I know it's kinda childish, but-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips pressing firmly to her own. All thoughts were forgotten as their lips melted together in a heated kiss. "It's perfect!" Brittany bounced out of the car and impatiently waited for Santana to join her. The pair made their way across the street and up to the front gates. Santana pulled money out of her pocket to pay for both their tickets then was dragged through the gates.

* * *

**_Chapter was a bit shorter then intended. Just wanted to get them into the Carnival. There will be two parts to their date, the carnival for most of the day, then something a little more romantic and private for the evening before they head home. Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter. Depending on internet connection I should have it up by the end of this week._**


	21. Chapter 21

**_I do apologize for the delay. I know I'm doing that a lot. Apologizing that is. I'm working on this, Helpless which is a Faberry story. And I'm also working on a new Faberry story that will not be posted until it's done. I'm currently on chapter 5 of that story. Chapter length for the new story is much longer than this. _**

**_Not sure when the next update will come. I had surgery about two weeks ago and I'm still recovering from that._**

**_Also, thank you to Whippet16 for the idea at the end. I went through and reread some of the reviews looking for a little bit of inspiration._**

* * *

**_I Got You Babe  
Chapter 21_**

"San, I really want that." Brittany tugged her date to a stop before pointing to something at a game booth.

The shorter girl smirked. "A duck?"

"But San, I love ducks! It's so cute, I want it so much."

Santana pulled her hand away from Brittany's and reached into her pocket for some money. She was determined to get her date the duck. She handed the money to the game operator before picking up one of the rifles.

Brittany helped herself to one of the seats beside the Latina and watched her intently. She'd never seen anything more beautiful than the determination in Santana's eyes. She watched each of the muscles in her arms flex with every pull of the trigger.

"We have a winner!" The man running the booth yelled right after the last shot rang out. "Pick any from the third row." He pointed up to the large stuffed animals.

Santana glanced at Brittany before answering him. "The blue duck. Right there." She couldn't wipe the smile off her face the minute the blonde wrapped her arms around her neck from behind.

"Thank you!" Brittany bounced up and down when she had the duck in her arms. "It's so cute! I love it." She didn't miss a beat in kissing Santana softly. "I love it so much!" She giggled, her arms remaining clutched around the duck's neck.

The Latina felt so proud of herself. In such a short period of time she felt the whole atmosphere of the date shift. Her heart fluttered when her eyes locked briefly with Brittany's. "Let's get something to eat. I'm half starved." She hooked her arm with Brittany's and started walking toward a food stand.

"Hey San?"

Santana looked up into Brittany's eyes yet again, and in that moment she felt an entirely new feeling wash over her body. "What's up?"

Brittany closed the distance between them to give the Latina a lingering kiss. "Thank you." Her arms wrapped securely around the shorter girl's waist and drew her in for a longer, more loving kiss.

"You _do_ realize there are children here. Save your immoral behavior for your home." A random voice broke the pair apart.

Santana pulled out of Brittany's arms and approached the woman. "Listen here lady. Last time I checked this is a free country. Which means if I want to make out with my girlfriend while we're enjoying our day at the carnival then I'm going to. So, if it bothers you so much, then don't look."

The woman quirked an eyebrow at the teen. "You've got quite a smart mouth on you young lady."

"If you don't get to steppin' then you'll find out what else I've got Puta." The older woman shook her head before giving Brittany and Santana a disgusted look and walking away. "That's what I thought."

Brittany watched in awe of the exchange. Everything past 'girlfriend' was lost to the blonde. Her arms wrapped tightly around the duck's neck as a smile grew on her face. "Girlfriend?" She questioned when Santana turned around to face her.

The Latina blushed deeply. She felt the steady heat covering both of her cheeks and creeping down to cover her neck. She hadn't realized that word had left her lips until Brittany pointed it out. The strange woman had her so angry with her judgmental words. "I um… well, only if you want to be."

Brittany once again wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. "I'd love to be your girlfriend Santana."

The brunette smiled brightly at her new girlfriend. "Well, now that that's settled. Let's go get some food."

"Can we get funnel cake?" Brittany laced her fingers with those of the shorter girl's and leaned into her side.

"Of course we can get funnel cake."

* * *

Santana smiled as she looked over at her girlfriend. The smile on her lips grew even wider at the thought alone. Brittany was sound asleep in the passenger seat. Her face was nuzzled into the neck of the stuffed duck in her arms. Santana had never seen anything more adorable in her life. She hated having to ruin the moment.

"Hey Britt?" The Latina rested her hand on Brittany's knee and shook her gently. "Brittany?" She called out again just a little bit louder. She wanted to make sure Brittany was awake before she got off the highway. She smiled when the blonde began to stir. "Morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning." She sat up completely then frowned. "It's not morning."

Santana chuckled softly. "It's really late, do you just wanna crash with me tonight? My parents won't care."

Brittany yawned before nodding. "That sounds good. I'm like, super tired."

"I noticed that. You've been sleeping for over an hour now." The Latina pulled off the highway and headed toward her own house.

The last ten minutes of their trip was silent. "Can we go to sleep now?"

Santana laughed softly as she parked in her driveway. "Of course Britt." Santana shut the vehicle off before she climbed out. Truth be told, it was after midnight and she was exhausted. A mixture of the long drive, all day at the carnival, and the sun beating down on them made her want nothing more than her bed. "What are you doing?" Santana shivered when Brittany pressed against her back and started to kiss her neck.

"Kissing you."

Brittany spun Santana around and pinned her body against the door. The impact pushed the already unlocked front door open just as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Mija you're – oh my." Maria spoke before giggling softly at how quickly the two teens pulled apart. "It's so nice to see you again Brittany." Maria couldn't keep from smiling at their sheer embarrassment.

"Hi mami. Um…" Santana blindly reached for Brittany's hand all while the blonde waved at Maria. "B's gonna stay the night. That cool?"

"Of course it is. Brittany's always welcome here." She smirked again. "Door stays open though."

"Yea. Come on Britt." Santana tugged the blonde up the steps and into her room. "That was horrible."

Brittany burst into laughter the minute she plopped down on Santana's bed. "She was waiting for you."

Santana bit her bottom lip to try and hide her own smile. Sure the Latina had been embarrassed plenty of times before, but never quite to the same degree. "I'm sure I've got an extra tank top and shorts for you, if you'd like."

The blonde didn't hesitate in pulling off her shirt and shorts, "sounds awesome." She took the clothing she was offered and put it on, the whole time enjoying the fact that Santana's eyes never left her body. "Like what you see?"

The brunette quickly diverted her eyes before turning her back to change her clothing.

Once they were both changed they crawled into bed, facing each other. Neither of them spoke a word, but rather, just enjoyed each other's company until sleep overtook them.

* * *

_**As always, I'd like to remind everybody that ideas are ALWAYS welcome. I still need to figure out what I'm going to do about Chris and Rowan. Also, what about the Faberry romance? **_

_**All ideas welcome**_

_**Review for me :D  
**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Not going to apologize. I'm tired of apologizing for the delay lol. I will apologize for length and it seeming to be speedy and choppy... Because it is speedy and choppy. I'm trying to get this complete for you guys. I have it planned out for this chapter, and three more. The last chapter being 25. I already have 23 almost complete and want to try to get through 25 before I go back to work on Monday._**

**_Sorry about the chapter length too, can't seem to get these any longer then they are... Anyway, enjoy..._**

**_Oh yea, this is un-beta'd... all mistakes are my own.  
_**

* * *

**_I Got You Babe  
Chapter 22_**

**_-One Month Later-_**

"What the hell crawled up your ass Santana?"

The Latina frowned. She really wasn't in the mood for anybody today. Not Quinn, not her girlfriend, not anybody. Not after the news she got the day before. Santana just closed her locker and started toward the choir room. At least her day was almost over and she could enjoy her weekend. She hugged her books close to her chest as she walked away from Quinn.

"San wait." The blonde caught up to her best friend and started walking beside her. "What's wrong?" Santana just shook her head. "Come on S, talk to me."

Before walking into the choir room, she looked up at Quinn. "He pled guilty." Without waiting for a response she hurried into the room and took her usual seat beside Brittany. She should be happy. Chris was going to jail. He was going to jail for a long time. She should be happy that she doesn't have to deal with a trial or the chance of seeing him again. But now, just as she was starting to completely relax and move on with her life, the attorney called. It brought everything crashing back to her.

Brittany reached out to rest her hand on her girlfriend's cheek. "You okay?" She was genuinely worried. As she had been ever since Santana called her the night before crying about the reminder.

"Yea…" Santana shifted to let her head rest on the blonde's shoulder. Brittany still gave her this overwhelming feeling of comfort. She loved every second of it. If she was to be honest with herself, she was starting to fall in love with the blonde. The thought alone scared her almost as much as Chris did.

"You notice how close they've been getting lately?" Brittany pointed toward the opposite corner of the room. She was right. Rachel and Quinn had been getting closer and more talkative with one another during Glee. "When do you think they'll tell everybody?"

Santana shrugged. "Whenever Quinn stops being so afraid." She knew she was right. Quinn was petrified for a whole lot of reasons.

"What about you?" That drew the brunette's attention. "I know you're scared San, but I've learned since I've been here that these guys don't care. It's nice."

After a deep breath the Latina gathered her thoughts. Maybe something like this would help her relax some. Brittany was right. "You know what… You're right, wait here." She stood up. She didn't have to be scared anymore. Not around the people who really were her friends. She made her way through the rows of chairs and squatted down in front of Quinn and Rachel. "We need to talk."

"Santana, while I'm shocked you're actually speaking to me, it's rather rude for you to just interrupt our conversation like that."

"Can it Berry." Santana looked over at the rest of the Gleeks before sighing. "We should tell them."

Quinn's eyes grew wide. She instantly knew what her friend was referring to. "Are you… sure?" Rachel closed the gap between them and gently took her hand. It was a simple gesture that relaxed the blonde. "They won't care right?"

"Listen Q, I'm not saying we scream it in the middle of lunch. But Britt reminded me of how everybody is in here. They won't care."

"She's got a point you know." Rachel smiled at her girlfriend and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Alright." Quinn pulled away from Rachel and stood up with Santana. They approached the piano at the front of the room just as Mr. Schuester walked into the room.

He tilted his head to the side at the sight of the Cheerios at the front of the room. "Everything alright guys?"

Santana nodded. "We actually have something we need to say."

"Alright." He turned to his students. "Guys, can I have your attention please?" Mr. Schuester waited until everybody was seated. "All yours guys."

Santana glanced at her friend before looking up at her girlfriend for confidence. Quinn did the same thing. "I'm gay." Santana started out. It felt good to say those words out loud to more than one person at a time.

"So those rumors are true then." Puck shot out. He, of course, was thrilled at the news.

Quinn laughed softly and decided to tell her friends before Santana answered him. "I'm also gay."

"Well damn, this just adds to all my Cheerios fantasies. My life is set now." Puck was the only one who had something to say. Everybody else looked rather shocked.

"Wait… so you two…?" Finn motioned between the two Cheerios.

"Oh god no!" The friends looked at each other with mock disgust. "No offense Quinn."

"Definitely none taken." They laughed before going to the own respective girlfriends.

"Ok…" Mercedes turned around to point up at Brittany and Santana first. "This one I get…" She turned back around to look at the other pair. "But hold up. Quinn and Rachel? The hell did that happen?" She was now staring at the other couple in shock.

Rachel stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I understand out past relationship hasn't been one you hear about in fairy tales. But I can assure you all that while we have had a shaky past we were able to put all of our differences aside during our summer vacation. And right now… I couldn't be happier."

"How can you stand her talking to mush Quinn? I mean seriously girl, I would have ripped out her tongue by now."

Quinn glared at Mercedes before gripping Rachel's hand and pulling her back down to the seat beside her. "I find it cute." She hadn't realized how good it would feel to say something sweet and endearing like that in the open. She was happen and she felt relaxed.

Santana laughed softly. It was the first time in a long time that she felt happy while at school. She was relieved that she finally came clean to her friends. To her real friends.

* * *

"Remember Mija, door open." Maria called out when she watched her daughter go toward her bedroom, Brittany in tow.

"Got it." She pushed her door closed half way once inside her room.

"I'm so proud of you Santana." The blonde wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"You are?"

Brittany nodded. "Just like I know Rachel's proud of Quinn." Her smile grew when Santana laughed. "I love you."

Santana's laughter stopped in an instant. Her eyes remained locked with Brittany's her heart fluttered at the sound of those words leaving her mouth. The only other time she'd ever heard them was from her parents, or the occasional friendly one from Quinn. She no longer had any doubts over what she felt for the blonde in front of her. All thoughts of Chris left her mind too. "I love you too." Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper even. Her arms snaked around her girlfriend's neck and pulled her down into a loving kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Got this chapter, then two more. Hopefully I'll be able to finish this within a week or two. Don't forget to review :D**_

**_Sorry for it being kind of rushed. I wanted the story to be better, but I lost interest in it :( So I'm just trying to finish it before I lose the rest of my own interest in it and never finish it._**

* * *

**_I Got You Babe  
Chapter 23_**

Brittany shifted and let out a groan. She didn't want to wake up. Waking up meant she'd have to move. And honestly, she was comfortable. She groaned again, her eyes finally opening up to see a peaceful looking brunette beside her. Santana was still sound asleep. Her arm was lazily draped over the blonde's midsection.

She didn't think anything could be better. She was in love with someone who loved her back. Before she could stop herself, she reached out to brush some of Santana's hair out of her face. "Mmm." The brunette leaned into the touch.

"Morning." Brittany whispered.

Santana just moaned softly before rolling onto her back to stretch. She inhaled sharply through her nose then snuggled back up to the blonde. "Morning."

"Don't wanna get up yet."

"Then don't." Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's middle and pulled their bodies back together. "Stay with me today. We can stay in bed and watch movies all day."

Brittany smiled widely. She snuggled deeper into her girlfriend's arms. Her leg even shifted to drape across the Latina's. "Sounds awesome." Her eyes closed.

Soon they were both back to sleep.

It didn't last long. At least it didn't feel like they were asleep very long before Brittany's phone started ringing. The blonde rolled away from her girlfriend and grabbed the device from the table.

"Hello?" She cleared her throat to try and rid herself of the sleep that was evident in her voice.

_"Hey…"_

Brittany sat up. Suddenly she wished she'd looked at the caller ID before answering the phone. "Rowan?"

_"I didn't wake you did I?"_

"Yea, you kind of did…" She stood up and walked out of Santana's room before her conversation woke her up.

The girl on the other end sighed. _"Sorry… I was hoping we could talk."_

Brittany walked through the kitchen and made her way through the back door and out to Santana's patio. _"I haven't heard from you in weeks and now you want to talk?"_

_"B, you know how stubborn I can get. I… I can't stop thinking about you."_

The blonde sat down on the porch swing and tucked her legs under herself. "What am I suppose to say to that? You know I like Santana. You know you had your chance and you never took it."

_"I know Britt… I miss you. I miss my best friend."_ Silence fell between them for several moments before Rowan started speaking again. _"I haven't tried sooner because I needed time to think… I do love you Britt… but I know and can finally accept that you don't love me the same way."_

"I do love you Rowan, just as more of a sister than anything else. You're like the sister I never had."

_"I know… It took me all this time to realize is."_ She took a deep breath. _"I started dating someone. She's helped me realize a lot of these things."_

Brittany smiled. Now that Rowan had moved on, she had a chance to get her friend back. "Is it someone I know?"

_"She's a senior. She's been patient with me… Britt I'm sorry."_

"I know… I am too."

Yet another moment of awkward silence. _"How are things with you and Santana?"_

Brittany giggled softly. "Great. I um… I told her I loved her yesterday."

_"Yea?"_ The pain in Rowan's voice was still there, but wasn't as bad as it once was. _"Does she love you too?"_

"Yea she does." Brittany looked up to see her girlfriend standing on the other side of the sliding glass door. "She does love me."

"Britt what are you doing?" The Latina spoke the moment she pushed the door open.

_"I'll let you go. Will you text me later?"_ Rowan shyly asked.

"I will." She looked up at Santana with a soft smile on her face.

_"Hey Britt?"_

Brittany opened her arms to invite Santana to join her. "Yea?"

_"I'm happy for you."_ The tone of voice told Brittany that she was smiling. _"I'll talk to you later."_

"Ok. Bye." She hung up her phone and rested it on her lap.

"Who was that?"

"Rowan…"

Santana's expression faltered. "What did she want?"

Brittany leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. "To apologize. And she told me she's dating somebody."

"Well good for her." Santana really didn't care. Ever since she met the girl she didn't like her. "So she's done trying to steal you away?"

Brittany giggled. "Yea, she is." She cupped the brunette's cheek and looked into her eyes. "She'd never steal me away anyway."

Santana lifted her hand to rest on Brittany's that was on her face. "I love you."

Brittany closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. "I love you too San." She whispered just loud enough for the shorter girl to hear. "So, what did you say earlier about movies?"

"Let's go have a movie marathon." Santana got up, grabbed the blonde's hand and led them back inside.

"We should invite Quinn and Rachel over. Have like a girl's night in. Maybe they can stay too."

Santana's expression faltered yet again. She watched the blonde sit on her bed. "Quinn yes, not Berry."

"Why not? I like Rachel."

"B no. Please don't make me do it." Santana pleaded with her girlfriend.

"But she's your best friend's girlfriend." Brittany lifted her phone to look for Quinn's number. "No! Give that back!" Just as she reached for her phone she was distracted by a warm, inviting pair of lips against her own. She moaned softly.

Santana tossed the phone on the bed and carefully pushed Brittany onto her back. Their kiss broke long enough for Santana's body to settle on top of Brittany's slightly larger frame. Santana gasped when she felt soft hands work under the back of her shirt. She tried her hardest to focus on the sensations that Brittany was giving her. It was a task she was easily able to do. "Britt…" She whimpered softly.

The blonde boldly removed Santana's tank top and tossed it to the floor. Their eyes met for a moment before Brittany's lips met the skin of Santana's neck. "You're beautiful." Her fingers gently grazed over Santana's bare breast. It was the furthest they'd ever been able to get without Santana freaking out. It was a huge step. "I love you." Brittany reassured her before leaning up to kiss away any and all of Santana's fears.

"Mija…?" Maria's amused voice rang in from the doorway.

"Mami!" Santana rolled away from Brittany and pulled the blanket over her bare chest. "How long were you standing there?"

"I came in about the time she said she loves you." She raised her eyebrow at the pair. She was amused at how easily they were both embarrassed. "At least wait until we're in bed." She pulled the door halfway closed behind her as she left. The hallway carried the echo of her laughter as she walked away.

"Oh my god…" Santana buried her head against Brittany's neck and burst into laughter.

"That's what you get for trying to distract me. Now will you let Rachel and Quinn come over?"

"Yea, fine…" She lifted her head to look at Brittany. "Um… can you hand me my shirt?"

The blonde laughed but fetched the top for her anyway. Before she handed it over she stole one more brief kiss before getting up to call Quinn.

* * *

_**:D Review?**_

_**Next chapter will have sexytimes, I know that for a fact. :D I'll try to treat everybody to something long and romantic, since it'll "technically" be Santana's first time. Like... her first willing time.  
**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Alright, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. :) I'm actually REALLY proud of how it turned out. A good mixture of past and present to pull Santana through it. Anyway. Enjoy!_**

**_Any mistakes are mine, I wrote it on paper, typed it on the computer, and posted it here._**

* * *

**_I Got You Babe  
Chapter 24_**

She'd never admit it, but she had fun. Even with Rachel 'Talks Too Much' Berry in her house. It was nice to have Quinn back. Just like old times.

"We should go to bed." Brittany whispered as she wrapped her slender arms around Santana's mid-section.

The blonde was right. It was already nearing midnight. Maria and Carlos went to bed about two hours ago. Quinn and Rachel would have stayed the night but they claimed to have something to do with Quinn's mom first thing in the morning. It was alright. To Santana, it just meant more time with her amazing girlfriend.

"Alright." The brunette shut the door once Rachel's car was out of view. Why was she so nervous? Her hand shook as she turned the deadbolt before turning to follow Brittany up the steps.

"I'm so proud of you."

"For what?" Santana kept her back to her girlfriend as she pulled off her shirt to change.

"For getting along with Rachel."

Before Santana had a chance to grab her tank top she felt a delicate touch along her shoulder blade. "What are you doing?" Breath caught in her throat as lips followed fingers along her scars.

Brittany's lips moved up the column of Santana's neck before whispering against her ear. "You're gorgeous."

_"So fucking sexy."_

She tried to fight it off. Chris's voice rang clear as day in her ears. She let her eyes close, trying to focus on the soft, gentle lips pressing kisses along her neck and shoulder. "I don't know if I can Britt." Her hand reached around to grab a handful of blonde hair, holding her in place.

Brittany's hands came to rest on Santana's slender hips to coax her to turn around and face her. "I know." Was all she said before leaning down to capture her girlfriend's lips with her own. There was no rush. No pushing. Nothing but love and tenderness. Brittany knew how broken Santana was. She also knew that she had to be the one to fix her. She felt the responsibility now belonged to her. And dammit, she planned on doing her best.

_Santana melted into the kiss. The feeling of Chris's lips against her own was wonderful. Soon she felt rough hands on her lower back, leading her to the bed. A place she didn't want to go._

"No Chris stop." Santana pushed Brittany away before opening her eyes and cowering back. The lines between past and present were quickly starting to blur for Santana.

"Baby, it's only me. He can't hurt you anymore." Brittany took a small step toward her topless girlfriend.

Santana swallowed the lump in her throat before meeting Brittany in the middle. Her body trembled slightly. But, the longer they stood there, the more she relaxed. Until finally she tilted her head up to claim Brittany's lips with her own. Her arms wrapped around the taller girl's neck. Santana wanted it, oh how she wanted it. Her body was ready. Her heart was ready. Her mind was the only thing that was stopping her. Chris was the only thing that was stopping her.

_"Nobody will ever love you like this."_

_"You're nothing but a slut."_

_"Whore."_

_"You've been asking for this all night."_

_"Looks like you were waiting for me."_

_"You haven't changed any and you know it."_

Brittany pulled away from Santana when she felt the shorter girl's body tense up. "Are you alright baby?"

"Y – Yea.. can we just lay down?"

Brittany nodded before stepping away to take her normal place on Santana's bed.

_"You scream I'll kill you."_

Brittany wouldn't kill her. Santana told herself that over and over again as she covered the few feet gap between where she was and where her bed was. Brittany would never hurt her. Never. She trusted the blonde with her life. In fact, if it wasn't for said blonde, she may very well have lost her life. She acted without thinking. Thinking only panicked her. Her body melded into Brittany's. She pressed her lips against those of her girlfriend's. The moan that vibrated her lips sent an entirely new feeling throughout her body. It was a need for more.

"Oh…" Brittany gasped out when warm lips moved along her jaw line. Deep down she knew that Santana had to set the pace. And she did just that. Her hands rested on Santana gently. One in her hair, the other on her lower back. Both holding her close. "San please."

_"Fuck baby, so good."_

Santana gasped softly and closed her eyes. "He's not here." She repeated over and over again to herself. When she felt Brittany's gentle touch on her cheek she relaxed again. Her lips resumed work on the silky smooth skin of the blonde's neck. Her fingers shook as they traced the hem of Brittany's top. Slowly she pushed it up. Her head lifted up to pull the shirt off and throw it to the floor. It wasn't the first time she'd seen Brittany topless, but everything now was different. Brittany wasn't standing across the room changing.

No…

She was lying under her. Nearly naked. And very willing for everything Santana would be able to give her.

"I love you Santana."

Those words fought off any and all bad feelings that Santana had. She smiled down at Brittany. "I love you too Britt." Her head lowered to take a painfully hard nipple into her mouth. The simple action caused Brittany's strong body to arch up off the bed. Santana felt a sense of power wash over her. A sense of power that she'd never felt before. A power that she'd never… ever abuse.

Santana shifted to lay down beside Brittany. Their eyes locked. Without breaking contact Brittany felt her hand be moved gently. When it came in contact with the soft, supple mound that was Santana's left breast they both moaned. "I love you." Brittany whispered over and over again as she peppered kisses over every inch of the Latina's face.

Their hands matched movements. Fingers needing flesh. Nails carefully grazing rock hard nipples. Their lips melted together, tongues dancing in the middle as they continued to explore one another's bodies. Brittany's hips began rocking involuntarily against nothing. It was a desperate attempted at finding release.

Santana pulled away from Brittany's lips reluctantly as her hand rested on the waistband of her shorts.

_The young girl winced when she felt a fist connecting with her stomach. "I said suck my dick you slut!" She wanted just to bite it then run off. But fear washed over her. She feared for her life. She feared feeling more pain. Santana didn't know what to do, so she just listened to him. Her shaking hands reached out for the waistband of his jeans._

"It's okay." Brittany placed her hand on top of her girlfriend's and looked deep into her eyes. She knew that Santana was still struggling with her past. She was willing to wait for the Latina for as long as it took. If nothing happened that night, Brittany would be perfectly okay. She'd also be perfectly okay if it took Santana all night long just to be able to touch her below the waist.

Santana nodded. Hearing Brittany talking helped push aside her memories of Chris. She sat up some on her arm to watch her hand travel along Brittany's thigh. The muscles trembled under her fingertips. Swallowing the lump in her throat she hooked her fingers in the waistband of the blonde's shorts and started to slide them down. She sucked her lower lip in between her teeth when her eyes were greeted with a vast amount of bare, pale skin. Santana dipped down to place kisses along Brittany's bare stomach. When she dragged her tongue over the few freckles she found near her naval it drew a soft laugh from Brittany.

"Ticklish?" She lifted her head to look at the blonde.

Brittany looked down her own bare body and directly into her girlfriend's eyes. "Very much."

Her words caused the other girl to smile. Santana was finally starting to relax. Her mind was no longer thinking about Chris. She focused, instead, on the beautiful young woman that was in her bed. Her tongue darted out to dip into Brittany's belly button, causing a gasp of pleasure to fill her ear drums.

"San baby… p – please." Brittany was beyond aroused. She needed more but she'd never force her girlfriend to do something she wasn't ready for. So instead of guiding her where she most needed her, she stuck with begging.

Santana kissed her way back up Brittany's tall, slender body. Her fingers came to rest on the inside of the blonde's thigh. Santana could already feel the heat that was being emitted. While her tongue was lavishing her belly button, she could smell Brittany's arousal. Gently, she pulled the blonde's panties down her legs. Brittany lifted her hips then her legs to aide her. Her head shook to ward away the incoming flashback. It was _just_ her and Brittany. Nobody else.

After letting out the breath she'd been holding for who knows how long, she allowed her fingers to trace a delicate path up Brittany's thigh before dipping into her most intimate center. They both moaned. Brittany at being touched, and Santana because Brittany was so wet. Brittany pulled Santana in for a bruising kiss that was all teeth and tongue.

Santana's movements were slow. It was obvious that she was still scared. Brittany's fingers threaded through long brunette locks and held their bodies close. "Oh god…" Brittany threw her head back when Santana dared to push one of her fingers against her entrance.

"Baby please." She moaned loudly at the mixed sensation of Santana's lips on her collar bone and the finger thrusting inside of her.

Santana sat up just enough to get a good look at her girlfriend's face. Every contort of pleasure sent her core into another fit of spasms. She peppered Brittany's face with kisses as she carefully pushed another finger in to join the first. "This okay?" It was nothing but a breathy whisper.

"So close." Brittany's nails dug into Santana's shoulders. Her hips rocked against the hand that was invading her. The heel of Santana's hand was pushing and rubbing against her clit with each thrust into her. "Oh go- San… Santana!" Brittany croaked out as her body finally leapt over the edge into sweet, sweet oblivion. Her body trembled as she started to come back down from her high with Santana's help. "I love you Santana Lopez."

The Latina could only smile down at her love. "I love you too Brittany Pierce."

_"Don't fucking talk. It ruins everything." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into him. When she fought Chris just shoved her. He showed absolutely no remorse when she cried out in pain, the items on Quinn's dresser shook violently from the impact with the corner._

_"Stop it." She pleaded between sobs._

_He just grabbed a handful of her hair to force her to stand back up. "You're mine. Nobody else will ever want you."_

He was wrong. The gentle lips on Santana's neck told her that. Brittany wanted her. Brittany's presence pushed aside all of her demons. Her eyes closed on their own accord as her arms came to wrap around Brittany's body. The throbbing in her core was nearly painful now.

"Oh Britt." She called out when a warm, loving mouth latched onto her right nipple. She hardly registered the hand that was slowly pushing her shorts down her legs.

_He tugged and pulled at her jeans until they finally came free._

She found herself trying to focus on the gentleness of each of Brittany's touches. Santana knew that all she had to do was tell her to stop and she would. No questions asked. Thing was though… as she felt Brittany's fingers tug down her panties… she didn't want to stop.

_"Look at this, you're so wet for me already." He laughed at her before pushing his fingers harder against her clit._

Her back arched off the bed at Brittany's first graze over her over-sensitive clit. "You okay?" She whispered against Santana's ear before kissing the flesh at her neck.

_"No don't."_

"Yea, I'm okay." She opened her eyes to find two baby blue pools of love starring back at her. Her mouth fell open when Brittany's fingers flicked back and forth gently against her clit. She didn't know how much more she'd be able to handle. "Britt please…" She cried out in pleasure.

_"Chris please…" Santana cried out between sobs. "…Please stop." Tears were falling down her face. He ignored her pleas as he pushed one of his fingers into her. She cried out again from the pain it caused._

Santana's hips lifted off the bed to coax her girlfriend's finger to enter her. Her body was on fire. And for all the right reasons. She gasped loudly when a single slender finger pushed into her.

"So gorgeous San." Brittany captured the Latina's lips with her own. She kissed away the single tear that broke free of Santana's eye before whispered sweet nothings against her lips. She kissed her again as she slowly started to rock her finger in and out of her.

_It hurt so much. She'd always heard that it only hurt for a few moments then it started to feel good. Not for her. It felt like she was being ripped in two. His grunts and hot alcohol laden breath against her ear was doing nothing for her._

Brittany's lips wrapped around her earlobe. Her teeth nipped gently at it before pushing a second finger into Santana's tightening passage.

Santana's arms found their way to the small of Brittany's back. Her hips bucked to meet each of the blonde's thrusts. She was close. Yet stuck teetering on the edge. Something was holding her back from completely losing control.

"I love you." Brittany whispered. That was all it took. Santana plummeted over the edge. Her entire body shook and convulsed with each pleasurable wave that passed through her.

_She looked up through tear soaked eyes to see him pulling his jeans back on. When he noticed her watching him he pointed a finger at her. "Not a word to anybody or I'll kill you."_

"I love you Britt." Santana felt herself smile, but also couldn't fight away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Brittany began to panic some when she realized Santana was full-on crying. "I didn't hurt you did I?" She pulled the sobbing Latina against her.

They weren't tears of pain, or sadness. No. They were happy tears. Santana thought she'd never be able to get past what happened with Chris. Ever. But there she was. Curled up, naked, in Brittany's arms. Her body still trembled from the random aftershock that hit her. "No, you didn't." She finally spoke.

"Then what's wrong?"

Santana pulled away to look into Brittany's eyes. "Nothing's wrong, I promise." She placed a long, gentle kiss against Brittany's lips. "Thank you."

"For what?" Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana, getting both of them comfortable.

"For fixing me."

* * *

_**Hope nobody got confused. Santana kept having mini flashbacks to what happened with Chris, his words, his actions, etc. As I said earlier, I'm really proud of how this turned out :D I say it's one of my best love scenes ever.**_

_**Don't forgot those reviews! :D Tell me what you thought about it. Was it good? Was it bad? Was it like the best damn thing you've ever read in your whole life? ;) Let me know.  
**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Not really happy at ALL with this chapter...MIGHT do an epilogue later on to try to make up for this crappy last chapter. Not sure yet. I'm ready to be done with this story. I didn't get it written fast enough before I lost all the ideas I had going for it._**

**_Well, hopefully it didn't turn out TOO bad for everybody._**

* * *

**_I Got You Babe  
Chapter 25_**

"I swear to god woman if you don't knock it off I will ends you!" Santana threw her best HBIC look at Rowan who continued to splash her in the pool. One more wave of water came her way and she was not amused. "That's it, you're dead!" She called out before swimming toward the girl.

Much had changed over the last six months. The Latina's personality seemed to have done a complete 180. Brittany and Quinn had both helped her in putting the past behind her. Mostly Brittany though. She'd become more friendly toward Rachel. Though she'd never admit it out loud, she actually considered the shorter brunette as one of her best friends. Things with Rowan were still kind of shaky. There were moments where she caught the other girl giving Brittany looks of longing, but Rowan's girlfriend was always there to put her back in place.

The first time meeting Christina was awkward to say the least. When she was introduced as 'Chris' it sent Santana into memory overload. The poor red head was beyond confused. At first she'd thought she'd done something wrong. But while Brittany was trying to comfort and calm Santana. Rowan explained in minor detail why she reacted like that. It took Santana four hours to even look at Christina, let alone talk to her. She still refused to use the shortened version of the name like Rowan did.

"Come on Santana, leave her alone." Rachel pleaded from her chair between Quinn and Brittany.

"Yea," Christina spoke up, "she was just messing with you."

"You stay out of this hobbit, carrot top."

Both Quinn and Brittany shot up from their seats. "Santana Lopez!" Their voices rang in unison.

Santana cringed at hearing the chorus of her name. Once she stopped swimming, she dared to look up at two rather upset blondes standing at the edge of the pool. "What?" She threw her hands up in the air.

"You know damn well what!" Quinn's tone caused Santana to wince slightly.

"Fine, whatever. I'm sorry hobbit. I'm sorry carrot top."

"Try again Santana." It was Rowan's voice that time.

The Latina threw her hands up in exasperation before sighing in defeat. "I'm sorry _Rachel_. I'm sorry _Christina_." She emphasized both of their names. "Why the hell is everybody ganging up on me?"

Brittany slipped out of her shorts before diving into the water and swimming up to her girlfriend. "Because it's fun." Brittany's arms wrapped around Santana's neck and their bodies pressed together. "And I love to see you all frustrated." She whispered before licking the shell of Santana's ear, causing her whole body to tremble despite the hot June temperatures.

Rowan just rolled her eyes at the pair before splashing them and hurrying out of the pool and to her own girlfriend. "You know they're gonna kill you… right?" Christina laughed before wrapping her arms around Rowan's narrow waist and pulling her down onto her lap.

"That's what you're for. You need to protect me." Rowan buried her face against the red head's neck.

Over Rowan's shoulder, Christine spied Brittany and Santana. The pair was still in the pool, arms wrapped around one another and lips locked together. Off to her right, she saw Quinn and Rachel giggling in their own conversation. Christina turned her attention back to her own girlfriend and smiled. "Looks like you're safe honey." She gave the younger girl a soft kiss before whispering against her lips. "I love you."

Rowan's eyes went wide. It was the first time Christina had ever said those words to her. "Wh-what?" She pulled away some to look into her girlfriend's eyes.

The red head instantly thought she'd done something wrong but instead of completely panicking and running away she repeated her words, a little louder this time. "I love you Rowan." She lifted her hand to cup the girl's cheek.

"I-I…"

"Oh my god, just say it back!" Brittany called out from the edge of the pool, Santana was right beside her.

Rowan looked over her shoulder at her friends. When she did, she noticed that Quinn and Rachel were also watching. "I love you too Chris." She finally spoke up.

"Now's when you kiss her." Quinn threw in before being smacked by her diva. "What?"

"Let them have their moment Quinn!"

Rowan laughed before leaning in to capture Christina's lips with her own. Santana placed a gentle kiss on Brittany's shoulder before pressing against her back and resting her chin on the same spot she'd kissed. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Rowan and Christina share kiss after kiss. Her head turned to look at her other friends, Rachel had the goofiest of smiles on her face as her and Quinn shared a series of kisses. Santana still didn't understand their relationship, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that everybody was happy.

If somebody had told Santana at the beginning of the school year that she'd be in love with the new girl. That she'd be friends with Rachel Berry. That she'd relive what happened to her two years ago… she would have laughed at them. She never thought she'd have gotten a girlfriend, or that said girlfriend would help her put her past behind her. She couldn't have been more happy with how her life turned out.

"I love you Brittany." Santana whispered before stealing her girlfriend's lips in a searing kiss. "I'm in love with you…" She whispered.

Brittany smiled and pulled Santana in closer to her. "I'm kinda glad my family moved." Her voice was soft. She was no longer concerned about their friends surrounding them. All she could focus on was the beautiful woman in her arms.

Santana laughed. "Ya know, when I first met you, I didn't want anything to do with you. I hate new people in my life. But…" She paused to steal a kiss before continuing. "…you showed me that I can trust again."

"Aw, listen to Santana being all sentimental."

"Can it Fabray! Nobody asked for your opinion." The Latina threw over her shoulder. She turned her head away to try to hide her blush.

"And there's the Santana we all know."

Santana just shook her head, smiling when Brittany started to laugh. It was no longer her initial reaction to spit insult after insult at a person like it once was seven months prior. She no longer felt the need to physically assault people for looking at her funny. Santana was finally happy. She got her lady and her past was left behind her.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review! :)  
**_


End file.
